Ghosts
by Drace929
Summary: Punk spent years trying to lock up James Sawyer, a plague on his life and family. But five years later Punk is going to need the deranged killers help... (sequel to Savior)
1. Ghosts

**A/N: I'm back! Like my last few this one won't be too long but as I reread some of my stories I wonder what the characters are up to and Savior is one of my favorites that I've written. I wanted to do this one a bit different so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for language, violence and ya know..**

 **Summary: Punk spent years trying to lock up James Sawyer, a plague on his life and family. But five years later Punk is going to need the deranged killers help...**

* * *

 **Ghosts**

* * *

It was close to two in the morning when Punk pulled into his driveway. He quietly closed his car door because he did live in a quiet neighborhood and it was late. Punk crossed the grass and always avoided stepping on the part where AJ was gunned down almost seven years ago. Their twins were five now and played freely on the beautiful patch grass and never had any idea what happened there. Punk would never forget.

Punk put his key in the door and immediately turned off then back on the alarm to the house. Punk and AJ were very serious about keeping their house safe. It was a state of the art alarm system that they updated almost every year. While he was bolting the front door he heard it and froze. Feet racing by the staircase twice. Punk turned his head slowly and caught a glimpse of the intruder. He sighed and headed up the stairs and that's when he heard the bedroom door slam.

Punk walked over to the door and eased it open slowly and peered into the dark room. The room that used to be Dean's 'security room' was transformed into a pretty pink bedroom for Mya once she was old enough to sleep without J.R. He saw the bed was empty and walked over to the closet and opened the door. The flashlight she was holding lit up the small space as he pushed the clothes to his side and looked down at Mya. His doe eyed, AJ look a-like daughter.

"How did you find me?" Mya huffed.

"It's my job. I'll always find you." He smiled picking her up and kissing her cheek. "Why are you up so late?"

"I had to wait for you." Mya insisted.

"Why's that?" He asked tucking her back into bed.

"Look." She said holding her arm out and he inspected it and saw a bruise.

"What happened?" He frowned looking at it closely.

"I fell during recess today." She sighed sadly. "It hurt so bad."

"Did your mom see it?" He asked concerned and she nodded.

"She said it's just a boo boo." Mya told him. "But I had to show you or I'd forget." Punk kissed the purple bruise and Mya smiled.

"Better?" He asked.

"All better." She said relieved. "I knew you'd make it better."

"Be careful when you're running around." Punk said turning her light off and kissing her head.

"I think I need new sneakers." She told him.

"Alright I'll take you this weekend." He promised and she smiled brightly. "Only if you get some sleep."

"Yes daddy." Mya promised. "I love you."

"I love you." He said in a challenging voice.

Punk turned around and saw AJ leaning in the doorway. She still looked the exact same, still loved her the same as he did all those years ago.

"She just wanted new sneakers." AJ whispered as he closed Mya's door behind them.

"I can't say no to her." Punk shrugged.

"I've noticed." AJ remarked as he followed her into their bedroom. "You're extra late tonight."

"I know." He said cupping her face gently and kissing her deeply.

"What's the big case?" She asked curiously.

"It's just a bunch of little ones." He shrugged taking his gun and locking it in his safe that was on the top shelf of the closet. "You didn't tell me she fell."

"I didn't think it was newsworthy." AJ smirked pulling down the comforter.

"Anything related to my kids is newsworthy." He informed her.

"Ok. Well, J.R got sent to the principal for putting a spider in his teachers coffee." AJ told him and Punk let out a loud laugh.

"My boy." Punk stated proudly stripping out of his clothes.

"You would be proud of that." AJ remarked.

"He's a rascal." Punk shrugged. "Just like me when I was a kid."

"Yea your mom was telling me about the ant farm you released in your kindergarten class." AJ said glaring at him.

"It was hysterical. I was a hero." He told her and she had to laugh. "How was your day, my dear?" He asked crawling into the bed with her.

"I finished my article on inner city gang violence, I had to go pick up the kids from school because Mya just couldn't work after her fall and J.R was sent home for the spider incident, I took J.R for new sneakers-" She began.

"That's why Mya wants new sneakers." Punk pointed out.

"Ok but J.R's foot is growing faster and he ripped his so he needed them. Mya just got new ones two months ago. And I told her this. She threw a fit." She told him and he smirked as he kissed AJ's neck. "So I had to get her ice cream which meant I had to get J.R ice cream, then I dropped J.R off at softball, Mya at dance, picked up your dry cleaning, did food shopping, picked them up, came home and cooked dinner which Mya and J.R decided to throw at each other, cleaned it, bathed them, read them stories, tucked them, baked cupcakes for J.R to bring in for the bake sale then cookies for Mya since they refused to share and wanted to bring separate items-"

"Should have bought it from the market and took the labels off." Punk teased nuzzling her collarbone.

"I tried but Mya cried that was lying." AJ groaned. "So after cleaning that all up I showered and put on my sexy underwear because I was expecting you home hours ago."

"Is it still on?" He asked curiously looking down her shirt and he smiled.

"You think after the night I had I want to have sex?" She asked with a scoff.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully more than stated.

"You're right." She said almost annoyed and he was already pulling at her top. "Unless you're too tired? She asked.

"Do I look tired?" he asked mockingly as he stripped his clothes away.

* * *

The next morning Punk was reading the paper and sipping his coffee. He was taking Friday off since he had been working so late all week and was letting AJ sleep in.

"Dad." J.R greeted with a wide smile.

"Hey." Punk grinned ruffling his hair.

"You're taking us to school?" He asked and Punk nodded.

"I am, made breakfast too." Punk told him proudly and nodded towards the donuts.

"Oh, no." Mya sighed walking into the kitchen next.

"What? You're not happy to see me?" Punk asked teasingly.

"Mama said no donuts for breakfast." Mya informed Punk and J.R rolled his eyes.

"She's not here." J.R argued.

"Well I'm going to tell her!" Mya yelled back.

"No, no let's not wake your mom." Punk said stopping Mya in her tracks. "What can I make you?"

"Hmm." Mya said thinking about it. "I'll have eggs with bacon." she told her father who eyed her. "I'll just have cereal." She giggled.

"Can I have coffee?" J.R asked Punk.

"No. And you can not put spiders in mine either." Punk told him as he prepared Mya's breakfast.

"Mom ratted me out?" J.R asked annoyed.

"Your mom tells me everything." Punk remarked. "No secrets in this house."

"Yea, right." J.R laughed to himself and Punk looked at him amused. "I was agreeing." J.R wisely covered.

"I thought you were going to tell me how the living room window broke last week." Punk said with a grin. AJ and Punk KNEW J.R and Mya were playing baseball in the house on a rainy day but they didn't rat on each other and claimed a bird flew in.

"The bird." J.R shrugged and Mya looked away. She couldn't lie to her parents.

"Right." Punk forced out.

AJ came down the stairs next yawning in her pajamas.

"Not going to work?" Punk asked.

"No. I'm long overdue for a day off." AJ said. "Donuts?" she asked Punk annoyed.

"I told them no, mama." Mya told her mother proudly and AJ kissed her head then J.R's.

"I know you did." AJ smiled.

"Go back to bed." Punk told her.

"It's no fair you both get to stay home and we have to go school." J.R grunted.

"Yea!" Mya agreed annoyed as well. "I want to stay home."

"Me too!" J.R told his parents.

"We're going to be cleaning all day. Do you two want to stay home and clean?" Punk asked and both shook their heads. "Didn't think so. Get your stuff you're going to be late."

"I'm first!" J.R yelled running out of the kitchen.

"No! I want to be first!" Mya yelled chasing after him.

"You feeling ok?" He asked placing his hand over her stomach where a small bump was hidden away.

"Yea but you know I get nervous." She sighed.

AJ had suffered four miscarriages since the twins were born. All early on but she was now almost twelve weeks and that's been the furthest she's gotten since the twins.

"You want me to take you to the doctor?" He asked her quietly.

"No. It's just I'm tired." She assured him.

"I'd imagine with the days you've had." He said to her. "You need to take it easy."

"That's not that easy when I have two twins running around." She reminded him.

"I know but I'm going to help more." He promised her.

"You work like a madman." She said shaking her head. "I have it easy at work."

"That's because your boss wants to fuck you." Punk remarked and she glared at him. "He does! He fucking salivates at the sight out of you. Your office Christmas party last year I thought I'd have to mop up after him."

"Stop." She giggled. "Can you come home and cuddle in bed with my all day and watch scary movies?"

"That was my plan today." He said nipping at her lips.

"Dad we're really going to be late." J.R groaned from the door. "And kissing girls is gross!"

"No it's not!" Mya argued as Punk made his way over. "I can't wait to kiss boys!"

"Your brother is right it's gross." Punk told Mya very seriously and he can see AJ glaring at him from the kitchen. "And you will not be doing any kissing." He ordered her.

"Not fair!" Mya yelled stomping her foot.

Punk was gone with the kids for no more than ten minutes when she heard the doorbell ring. AJ walked over to the door and was stunned to see who was waiting on the other side. She opened the door and was greeted by John's smiling face.

"Hello, April." John said still smiling. "It's been a long time."

* * *

"I don't know why I can't kiss like you and mommy." Mya explained from her car seat in the back.

"Because you are a baby. And babies can't kiss like grown ups." J.R explained.

"Very true, J.R." Punk grinned looking back briefly. "What your brother said."

J.R was brilliant. Mya was also smart but J.R was well above average. He was offered into a private school but refused to go without his sister. That made Punk proud.

"When will I be a grown up?" Mya asked Punk.

"So you can kiss?" He asked and she nodded. "48." he told her seriously. "Boys have cooties anyway." he lied with ease and J.R rolled his eyes and looked out the window as they pulled up to school.

"But mommy kisses you." Mya argued.

"I have my cootie shots. You can't get them until you're much older." Punk told her.

"Why is mom so tired?" J.R asked Punk before Mya could argue with him more.

"She just is." Punk shrugged simply. "Nothing to worry about." Punk told them as he stopped in front of the school.

"Will you take me for sneakers later?" Mya asked as Punk jumped out of the car and helped them out of their seats.

"Tomorrow." He promised her and kissed her cheek. "I love you have a good day."

"Love you too." Mya smiled carrying in her baked goods and Punk watched until the teacher waved at Punk that she he had her.

"You're next." Punk said helping J.R out and passing him the cookies AJ baked. "No spiders. Stay out of trouble."

"That prank was classic!" J.R argued and Punk had to smile.

"I mean I guess." Punk whispered. "But you have to work on not getting caught." He informed his son.

"They didn't know about the ant farm." J.R informed him proudly.

"My old prank?" Punk asked flattered and J.R nodded.

"They didn't suspect a thing and I'm already a legend! I'm only five!" J.R cheered.

"My boy!" Punk said kissing the top of his head. "Just cool it for a bit." He suggested.

"Sure, dad." J.R shrugged and Punk watched and waited until a teacher took J.R's hand and waved at Punk.

* * *

Punk saw the strange car in his driveway and parked to block it in and practically rushed into the house.

"Ape, who's car-" He began and saw John Cena sitting at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee. "Fuck." He groaned.

"Good to see you too." John remarked sarcastically.

"I thought you transferring to Kentucky to run your own office would keep you away." Punk said to him and John smiled a bit. "I'm not happy to be here either."

"Really? I heard all those years of chasing skirt finally caught up to you and your wife left you and moved back to Chicago." Punk said grabbing his mug and pouring himself a coffee.

"I had no idea you kept such close tabs on me." John remarked flattered.

"Ape saw your wife six months ago at that kid festival and told her." Punk told him. "Speaking of, where is my wife?"

"She ran upstairs. I think morning sickness." John told him and Punk narrowed his eyes at him. "She didn't tell me, I can just tell. Glowing, a slight bump, boobs bigger-"

"Excuse you?" Punk snapped and John laughed.

"I'm kidding." John said and passed him a folder. "That came across my desk two days ago. I got here as soon as I could."  
Punk warily glared at John then opened the file and Punk closed it after reading the first page.

"Its impossible." Punk said handing him back the folder.

"DNA doesn't lie." John argued. "The murders are copycats of James Sawyers."

"James Sawyer is in an cell for 23 hours a day. He's not been out and killing old ladies across Kentucky." Punk told him. "I check in constanty when I do prison transfers."

"You check in on the guy that much? That's sad." John remarked.

"I like to make sure he's still there. He doesn't see me but I see him and I saw yesterday morning." Punk told him.

"Three killings in Kentucky." John said opening the file. "Three in Las Vegas." He pointed.

"So?" Punk asked.

"Dean lives in Vegas." John said then pointed again. "Three more outside of the town AJ grew up in New Jersey, three more in Montana."

"Who is in Montana?" Punk asked.

"Adam." John told him.

"Fuck him." Punk spat.

"Chicago is the next stop." John told him.

"You're reaching." Punk had to laugh.

"How do you explain the DNA?" John asked.

"Mix up at the lab." Punk shrugged.

"Each time?" John asked then shuffled through the paperwork. "Positive ID from a witness. Look at that sketch."

Punk eyed the sketch and it did look like James Sawyer. But Punk was 100% positive Sawyer was in lock up because he saw him yesterday in his private cell. Sawyer was only allowed out of his cell once a day for an hour and that was to shower and see a doctor.

"He's locked up." Punk reminded him stiffly.

"Well, he's connected to these murders." John told him. "Thought you'd be all over this."

"I want nothing to do with James Sawyer." Punk told him as AJ eavesdropped.

"James Sawyer targeted April." He reminded him. "Little Mya too, don't you think a copycat-"|

"Don't go there with me." Punk warned him.

"Fine." John said. "I'm staying at the Hilton in the City, going to see Sawyer tomorrow if you're intrigued."

"I'm not." Punk said as John stood up and walked away. "You forgot your file!" Punk yelled after him but John kept going until he walked out.

"Phil." AJ sighed and he turned to see her.

"He's bored and being dramatic." Punk assured her.

"Are you sure he's still in prison?" She asked.

"Yes. I get constant updates." He promised her.

"Can you make sure?" She asked sadly. "I can't take the stress of James Sawyer-"

"I'll go with John tomorrow." He said quickly. The last thing he wanted was AJ stressed when she was still so early into pregnancy.

"Thank you." She said relieved kissing his chin. "You know how else you can help me whined down?"

"Hmm?" He hummed as she massaged him over his jeans.

"I want you so bad." She told him and he smiled.

"You're extra horny this pregnancy." He grinned.

"I know." She sighed dropping to her knees and tugging his jeans down.

"Babe-" He began but he was already in her mouth. "We're in the kitchen." He groaned leaning against the wall as he ran his hand through her hair. "Fuck, Ape, just like that." He begged closing his eyes.

AJ was relentless and ten minutes in he couldn't stop himself from pouring down her sweet throat. He was coming off his high when he felt her kissing his pelvis and hip dents.

"Babe." He whispered helping her up.

"My turn?" She asked hopefully and he had to laugh.

"I'm too tired now." He said with a straight face and she nearly cried. "I'm kidding." He laughed picking her up and carrying into her living room and laying her on the couch.

* * *

An hour later AJ was laying on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her nude body and looked up when Punk walked in holding a dish.

"Peanut butter, no jelly and as gross as it makes me, pickles on the side." Punk said wearing only his jeans.

"You're the best." She grinned eagerly taking the plate.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on the coffee table across from her.

"Good." She assured him. "I feel good about this pregnancy."

"I know." He said quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"I worry about your health." He told her honestly. "We didn't have to try so soon after-"

"I know you're afraid for me." She said to him. "I also know you don't want another loss but the doctor said this pregnancy is very strong."

"Like I said I'm worried about you." Punk reminded her.

"I'm fine, the doctor said I'm fine." She reminded him as well. "But I still don't want to tell anyone yet-"

"I know." Punk nodded.

"What about James Sawyer?" She asked.

"He's in prison." He groaned standing up.

"DNA is the same and similar murders." She reminded him. "Should we call Dean?"

"Dean is happily retired, has been for five years." Punk told her. "I'm not bothering him over this."

"I'm scared for Mya." AJ told him and he looked away.

"I would be too, IF Sawyer was out free which he isn't." Punk said shaking his head.

"Have you spoken to him?" She asked.

"No. Not since his trial." Punk told her. "He's on death row, I don't feel the need to gloat."

"Should I go see him?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Absolutely not." Punk said to her. "The only thing you should be worried about is getting J.R to baseball practice on time and having the talk with our daughter."

"What talk?" AJ asked concerned.

"About kissing. She wants to kiss a boy the way you kiss me." He told her and she laughed. "Not funny." He warned her. "I'm terrified."

"Stop!" She said still laughing. "She's five!"

"She's always pairing off her dolls into couples too." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's what all little girls do." AJ said waving it off.

"I can't have this at this age with her." Punk told her fearfully. "I'm too young."

"Are you though?" She teased and his face fell.

The doorbell rang and Punk groaned as he walked over to it.

"You have no shirt on." She reminded him.

"And you have no clothes on." He remarked back and peeked to see who it was.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Your boyfriend." Punk forced swinging the door open.

"Phillip." AJ's boss, Elliot Hunter greeted.

"Phil." Punk corrected. "What?"

"I bought April over some soup since she called in sick." He said holding a bag out.

"I fed my wife." Punk informed him smugly. "And she's resting right now, we had a very active night, morning and afternoon."

"I'm sure." Elliot said passing him the bag. "Maybe you could use the fuel. It's April's favorite."

"Great." Punk forced out. "Bye, bye." He said then slammed the door.

"Phillip Jack Brooks." AJ scolded from the couch.

"Fuck that guy." Punk snorted opening the bag. "Not literally, of course."

"Asshole." She muttered eating her sandwich.

"Shows up at my house with food for my wife." Punk scoffed.

"He was concerned." AJ shrugged.

"Concerned about his boner." Punk told her and she shook her head.

"Not all nice guys want to have sex with women." She told him and he eyed her as if she was crazy.

"Of course they do." Punk said opening the soup. "I love chicken noodle." he grinned grabbing the spoon in the bag.

"You're nice to plenty of women, you want to sleep with all of them?" She asked.

"No of course not. But I don't go out of my way. If I drove soup to Rachel's house from the office you wouldn't like that." He told her.

"I guess." She groaned. She HATED when he was right.

"Your boss doesn't like me." Punk said eating the soup.

"You're rude." She said to him. "Maybe that eggs him on."

"Maybe. But it's a dangerous game to play with a US Marshal who has 6 loaded firearms in his home." Punk told her plainly and AJ laughed shaking her head.

* * *

Later that night Punk peered out the kitchen window and watched as AJ played catch with J.R. She was truly the best mother. She took interest in both of their kids interests and she was always excited about it. She loved her one on one time with each other. She never made them feel like a "package" even though they were twins.

"Hi, daddy." Mya greeted and Punk turned and looked down at his daughter.

"Hi, baby." Punk smirked.

"Are you still taking me for sneakers tomorrow?" Mya asked.

"Sure am. I have to work in the morning so it will be a bit later." Punk told her and she let out a sad sigh. "Would I let you down?"

"Never." Mya smiled brightly. "Can we get a puppy?"

"No. We are way too busy for a puppy." Punk told her as he went back to washing the dishes.

"Can I play baseball?" Mya asked next.

"You can do whatever you want. But you don't like baseball." He reminded her looking back at her again.

"But then you and mama will play with me more." Mya told him. "And J.R."

"We all play with you." He reminded her. "I'll play whatever you want."

"Really? You'll do dance dance with me!?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her without hesitation. "I should practice since we have that father daughter dance at your dance school in a few weeks."

"I'm getting a pretty pink dress and mama said you'll get a pretty pink tie." She told him happily.

"I'm very excited." He smiled. "Go set up your music in the living room and I'll meet you in there."

"Ok!" She cheered.

Punk watched his adorable daughter run off and the fear in his stomach hit of James Sawyer. As much as he didn't' want to, he'd have to get involved in this. This was too close to home and he had to protect his family. His ever growing family...


	2. Gatekeeper

**Gatekeeper**

* * *

Punk walked down the long halls of the prison with John at his side. He would rather have done this alone, he still couldn't stand John but as he was the first time around, John was obsessed with all things James Sawyer related. It took Punk a long time to understand but James took a child from John. If the roles had been reversed Punk would be just as obsessed. They walked into a room with no windows and waited in silence. Through another door, shackled James Sawyer was ushered in. His wrists and feet cuffed, head down with his long hair hiding his face.

"We're good." John told the guard and James froze, he recognized that voice and slowly looked up as the guard left.

"Marshal Cena." James greeted with a slight smile. "Its always nice to old friends."

"I wouldn't look behind you." John warned and with that Punk slammed James's face on the table causing his nose to bleed immediately.

"Marshal Brooks." James laughed as blood came out of his nose and Punk walked around and saw him for the first time in five years.

"Fuck you." Was Punk's greeting.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" James asked amused.

"Your DNA." John told him stiffly. "It's popping up at fresh murder scenes."

"I assure you this is the most I've been out of my cell in five years." James told him. "But describe the murders."

"So you can get off? No." John said.

"You have a relative, Sawyer?" Punk gritted out.

"Don't we all?" James asked with a slight smile.

"More like a brother? Someone who shares DNA and a face?" John clarified.

"Do I?" James asked.

"This was a waste of fucking time." Punk told John. "He's here, we knew that and he knows nothing."

"Maybe I know some things." James teased. "Five years away helps you remember certain things."

"So talk." John said to him. "Although you're in lockup I'm sure you know what's happening."

"I may or may not have a sibling." James informed them.

"How come we didn't know about that?" John asked him.

"You're not good at your job?" James asked with a shrug and John glared at him. "He was exiled from the family at a very young age. Father erased him."

"Why?" Punk asked.

"How's Mya?" James asked looking up at Punk and his face turned red. "She's what? Five now?" he asked and Punk hit him in the face.

"Don't ever mention her name again." Punk hissed. "I will fucking kill you, do you understand that?" he asked holding James's bloody face.

"What about Ap-" He began and Punk covered his mouth.

"Her either. My wife, my children are off limits." Punk warned him coldly. "You want an extra bed sheet or a mint with dinner? Fine, talk but pick your topics VERY wisely." he threatened.

"Make any threat against the Marshal's family you'll be really tortured here and trust me it can get worse, I know it doesn't seem that way but it will." John threatened as well.

"I don't know about my brother." James told them. "He's a twin who was given away at the age of three because he was odd."

"Odd? They kept you and got rid of this one?" John asked in disbelief.

"He was very violent. I was more restrained." James informed them. "I don't remember him."

"He seems to be fond of you." John noted and James smiled.

"Yea? That's very flattering." James gushed and Punk glared at him. "If he's copying me you should both be concerned."

"Why's that?" John asked.

"I have a relationship with you." James reminded him. "And you." He said looking at Punk. "He's going to antagonize you just as I enjoyed doing."

"Great." Punk hissed and looked over to John.

"I'll gladly assist in anyway." James offered.

"You're not getting off death row." John reminded him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I don't believe in death." James told him. "I'm sure my brother would love to reach out. Show me his work. I'd know where to find him if he's copying me."

"What do you want?" John asked and James looked up at Punk and Punk tilted his head as if to dare James to stay something stupid.

"I just want to see her." James whispered desperately and Punk's eyes widened in anger. "Does she have Aprils eyes? Her complexion? Does she remember me-" he rambled and Punk shoved him out of his seat and began to kick him.

"Punk." John warned letting him get some kicks in.

"We don't need your help mother fucker." Punk hissed.

"Punk-" John began.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Punk asked him stunned.

"We need him so don't kill him." John warned pulling him away.

"You show this fucking sicko a picture of my daughter and I'll fucking end your life after his." Punk threatened John.

"I would never." John assured him quietly.

"No deal." James told him.

"I have feeling you'll be changing your mind real soon." John said standing over James then banging on the door. "We're done!" he yelled to the guard outside.

* * *

Punk took his family to the mall and Mya got three new pairs of sneakers which meant J.R had to get a new baseball glove and hat. AJ knew something was wrong and Mya was most likely mentioned by James today but she was afraid to ask. She woke up and saw Punk wasn't in bed and walked out of the bedroom and saw Punk pacing in the hallway. He would peek in J.R's room then Mya's.

"Phil." AJ quietly frowned and she saw his glossy eyes and now she was terrified. "He's out, isn't he?" She asked feeling her knees get weak.

"No." He assured her catching her before she fell. "He's in lockup."

"So why are you acting like someone is going to take them away?" She asked fearfully. "And don't hide it from me because it will stress me out even more and I can't be stressed-"

"It's a twin brother." Punk told her and AJ nodded.

"Did they make a threat against you? Or the kids?" She asked.

"No." He said to her and now AJ was confused.

"So what's wrong?" She asked.

"He asked for her." Punk whispered and AJ's face became cold and tense. "Said he would only help us if he could see her."

"You're not considering it, are you?" AJ asked fearfully.

"No. How could you even ask me that?" he asked.

"Because you're acting like he's outside!" AJ yelled as quietly as possible.

"I hate that he thinks about her." Punk nearly cried and AJ had never seen him so emotional or scared. "I hate that he knows her name and the first thing he wants is to see her. He doesn't deserve to know her name or what she looks like- he's a fucking monster and she's my little baby."

"I know." AJ said cupping his face. "She's safe here."

"This brother is copying James for a reason." He told her.

"It's only a matter of time before he shows up here." AJ said knowing what he was thinking and he didn't respond. "Is this what we do now? Think about witness protection? Take off and hide in a safe house? We have children, Phil." She reminded him. "We have another one on the way. This is home and I don't want to leave it."

"I need you to promise me that if I say we go, we go." He said to her seriously and she frowned. "It's the last resort but you have to trust that I will do everything in my power to protect you and our three children and of I say we go you need to listen."

"We as in you too?" She asked.

"Yes." He told her and she nodded sadly.

"I promise." She whispered. "I know you'll do whatever you can to keep us safe."

"Always." he said kissing her head tenderly.

"Please come to bed." She requested sadly.

"I will. I have to make a call first." He told her. "It's fine." He said walking her across the hall to their bedroom.

Once AJ walked back into the bedroom, Punk headed down the stairs with his cellphone and neither noticed J.R watching his parents from his bedroom with the door cracked.

"Hey." Punk greeted as someone answered on the other end of his call. "It's me and I need you." he nearly cried. "I know you're doing your own thing- when can you get here? Thanks." he said then hung up.

Punk ran his hand over his tired face and was startled when he saw a figure standing in the kitchen behind him.

"Hey, buddy." Punk said putting on a smile.

"I heard you and mom." J.R told him bluntly and Punk's face fell. "Why are you both crying? What is happening?"

"Nothing." Punk said shaking his head.

"You're lying to me. You never lie to me." J.R frowned.

"I'm sorry." Punk said nodding for J.R to follow him and he jumped in the seat Punk pulled out for him.

"You can tell me. I'm very smart." J.R insisted and Punk smirked.

"I know you are." Punk agreed. "But this is something work related and you shouldn't be worried."

"You're worried so I am too." J.R told him. "Is there a bad man trying to hurt you?"

"No." Punk lied. "It's just-" He began.

"Just what?" J.R asked curiously.

"I want to explain this to you but there's nothing to really explain. I pulled a prank at work and got caught." Punk told him and J.R got out of his seat. "Where are you going?"

"I hate you lying to me." J.R said to him.

"Wait." Punk sighed and he stopped. "Come back. Sit down."

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" J.R asked.

"I'm going to tell you what is happening is nothing for you to worry about. But it's a little stressful so I'm going to need your help." He said hoping giving him responsibilty would distract him a bit. "I need you to take care of your mom. Help her a bit more. She's going to be very busy and whatnot and I'm going to be working a lot so you're going to be the man of the house while I'm gone."

"I can do that." J.R assured his dad.

"I know you can." Punk said surely.

"Should I be scared?" J.R asked his dad nervously.

"Never." Punk told him sternly. "You have me and your mom here and you're always going to be safe here."

"What about Mya?" J.R asked.

"Don't mention this to her." Punk requested.

"Because she's stupid, right?" J.R asked and Punk glared at him.

"No. Because she already worries too much." Punk told him.

"But there's nothing to worry about?" J.R asked and Punk nodded.

"That's right." He told his son.

"Alright." J.R said to him. "Can we have a cookie that mom made earlier?"

"Sure." Punk said and J.R raced over to the cookie jar.

* * *

The next night Punk was in his office, an office he put together a year after the twins were born so he could work from home more. He was in there all day making calls and following leads. J.R and AJ were watching the Cubs game and Mya was bored to tears.

"I'm bored." Mya huffed.

"Watch the game with us, baby." AJ said patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"I hate baseball!" Mya nearly cried.

"We watched that Barbie movie for two hours before this it's my turn to watch something." J.R argued.

"Let's be fair." AJ told her. "I promise we'll watch a movie tomorrow. Or do you want to help me make a snack?"

"No. I'll go play with daddy." Mya remarked stubbornly.

"He's working." AJ reminded her.

"He always has time for his baby." Mya told her childishly and ran up the stairs to her fathers office.

Mya strolled down the large hallway and found her fathers office with the door closed and she freely turned the handle and walked inside. Her father was pacing back and forth and yelling at someone on the phone.

"I don't give a flying fu-" He stopped when he spotted Mya. "Hold on a sec." he said into the phone and kneeled down. "What's up, baby?"

"I'm bored. Will you play with me? We can play dance." Mya suggested.

"I can't right now I'm still working but I promise later." He said kissing her head and then walking her to the door.

"It's going to be too late!" Mya argued.

"Tomorrow." He promised and Mya huffed and stormed off. "Babe!" he yelled after her but she went into her room and slammed the door. "Not you, asshole." he said into the phone then closed his office door again.

Mya went back down the stairs and rolled her eyes at her mom and brother still watching the boring Cubs game. She went through the kitchen and unlocked the backdoor and walked into the yard.

"I'll just play by myself." Mya said throwing her ball up in the air. She heard a dog barking and her ears perked up. She LOVED dogs. She ran to the front of the yard and saw a man walking his dog across the street.

"Can I pet him!" Mya shouted from the yard but the fence was too high and it was far too dark out to even see her. "Mister!" She yelled struggling to get the gate opened. "Mister can I pet your dog?!"

"J.R did you leave the backdoor open?" AJ asked as she began to prepare a snack.

"Where's Mya? I can play with her for a bit." Punk said rushing into the kitchen.

"I thought she was with you, the backdoor was open-" AJ began and Punk was already racing out the backdoor and AJ ran after him.

"Mya!" Punk yelled looking around for his daughter.

He looked on the side of the house and saw Mya making a break for it and rushing out the front gate.

"Mya!" He screamed running as fast as he could after her but she was already off the curb about to cross the street to the man with a dog.

Without even looking a car was speeding down the street and Mya was too small to notice in the dark and Punk felt like he left his body as he ran as fast he could to her. It was like he was a million of miles away.

"Mya!" AJ yelled trying to keep up with Punk seeing the car on the path to hitting her daughter as well.

In a flash the car screeched and honked trying to stop and Mya was frozen in shock in fear. She didn't even see the man from the other side of the street rushing in front of the car and picking her up. He rolled onto the curb with her in his arms, keeping her safe in a tight protective grasp.

"Mya!" Punk yelled frantically just reaching her and the man.

"You are definitely April's kid." The man with dirty blonde hair remarked.

"Are you alright?" Punk asked helping Mya up and inspecting her.

"I just wanted to pet the dog!" Mya wept pointing across the street where the man with his dog was as a small crowd formed.

"Let her pet your dog!" Mya's savior yelled at the man across the street.

"You can't ever do that." AJ said grabbing Mya and hugging her. "Dean?" she asked looking over to the hero who rescued Mya.

"Holy shit talk about timing." Punk said helping Dean up and pulling him into a hug.

"Dean." AJ nearly cried and threw her arms around him next.

"Can I pet the dog yes or no?" Mya asked Punk growing tired.

"No." Punk said annoyed picking her up.

"But-" She began.

"But nothing you know better." He told her carrying her back towards the house.

"He called you?" AJ asked.

"Last night. Got the earliest flight in." Dean told her. AJ trusted Dean with not just her life but her childrens lives as well. She needed this reassurance.

"You're retired." AJ reminded him.

"Not really." Dean shrugged picking up his bag. "Hope you have room for a long term house guest."

"No. But I have room for family." She smiled taking him to the house.

"Dad! You just missed a grand slam!" J.R cheered. "It was awesome."

"I want to see the slam grand." Mya sniffled.

"No you're going to bed." Punk reminded her and she cried as Punk carried her up the stairs.

"She didn't mean it." Dean sighed sadly. "Cut the kid some slack." He said to AJ.

"If you think Phil is going to stick to his guns and send her off to bed this early as a punishment then you don't know how whipped he really is." AJ laughed.

"Who's this?" J.R asked pointing at Dean.

"This is your Uncle Dean." AJ told him proudly.

"Uncle?" Dean asked flattered.

"Of course." AJ said to him. "You were really young but Dean lived with us when you were a baby and took really good care of you and your sister."

"Oh, I've seen the pictures of him." J.R remembered. "Hi."

"Hey." Dean smiled. "They were like babies when I last saw them."

"Dean is going to be staying with us." AJ told J.R.

"But am I still the man of the house?" J.R asked them. "Dad told me I was."

"Hey, big man this is your house I'm just a guest." Dean assured him.

"Good." J.R nodded.

"And before we go any further I don't need a prank war." She warned them.

"Me?" both Dean and J.R asked innocently.

"You two are actually very similar and I don't need to be driven crazy." AJ warned them. "Can you show Dean to the guest room?"  
"Which one?" J.R asked.

"I forgot how big this house is." Dean grinned.

"You can sleep in the room next to mine." J.R told Dean. "Easier to plan pranks on mom."

"Agreed." Dean said passing him his heavy bag. "You can carry that right, big man?" he asked ruffling his hair.

"Sure." J.R grunted dragging the bag behind Dean.

* * *

AJ pushed open Mya's bedroom door and had to laugh. Mya and Punk were laying down watching the Barbie movie on her TV.

"How's that punishment?" AJ asked.

"Very sad." Mya told her mother sadly. "I'm so sorry mama." she said holding her arms out and AJ hugged her.

"You know why what you did was wrong, right?" AJ asked and Mya nodded.

"Yes." She assured her. "I was telling daddy if he bought me a doggy I wouldn't have done that. So it was his fault."

"Phil." AJ said to Punk who shrugged.

"She was crying." he whispered.

"It's time for bed." AJ told her.

"Ok. Can we finish the movie tomorrow?" Mya asked Punk.

"Of course. I don't even know how I'll sleep without knowing if Barbie gets her dream car back." He teased as he tucked her in. "I love you." He told Mya and AJ kissed her head.

"Get some sleep, baby." AJ told her. "I love you."

"Nighty." Mya smiled closing her eyes.

Outside Mya's room AJ stopped Punk.

"You didn't tell me Dean was coming." She noted.

"I didn't think he'd get here so fast. Just an extra set of eyes. He's bored in Vegas anyway." Punk said and she kissed him.

"I love you." She said to him. "You did the right thing."

"I was hoping so." He said to her. "I felt bad calling him but he can be in danger in himself and there's no one I trust more with my family than him."

"I agree." She said to him. "Already saved Mya before he walked in the door."

"We need to remember to put the alarm on." Punk said to her.

"Dean is playing with the security system already." AJ said to him.

"I'm going to talk to him in the morning about it all. I have calls with Cena tonight." Punk told her.

"Alright." She said. "I'll bring you up a sandwich."

"You're the best." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it. "Tell Dean to get some sleep because he's going to need it."

"I already caught him and J.R wrapping the toilet seat." She said and Punk laughed out loud.

"Imagine the three of us together?" he asked.

"I shiver at the thought." She teased and walked away.

"I know you have calls-" Dean began walking out of the guest room.

"You saved Mya's life." Punk said to him. "I can't thank you enou-" he began.

"Don't you dare insult me by thanking me. I know I went off the grid but you know I love those kids." Dean told him. "Did you see Sawyer?"

"I did but we should talk in the office. J.R already knows too much." Punk said nodding for Dean to follow him. "And you go to bed. I'll be in in a minute to tuck you in. " he said out loud and J.R appeared.

"He's going to make a great Marshal one day." Dean smirked.

"Marshal? You should see the curve ball this kid has. He's going to be a Cubs all star." Punk told him proudly.


	3. I Got This

**I Got This**

* * *

The next morning Dean was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading over the files on the new case when he heard footsteps. He looked behind him and saw a little girl glaring at him.

"Oh, hey squirt." Dean smirked.

Mya eyed him oddly and tilted her head.

"You ok?" He asked growing nervous.

"STRANGER!" Mya screamed as loud as she could.

"Oh, no, no." Dean smiled nervously.

"Daddy! Stranger!" Mya screamed again and Punk came running in with gun in hand.

"It's just me." Dean told him and Punk sighed.

"It's just Dean!" Punk yelled back to AJ.

"Daddy." Mya whispered in shock. "Get him." She said nodding at Dean.

"He saved your life last night." Punk reminded her. "This is your uncle Dean."

"Oh." Mya said looking back at Dean. "Hi." She smiled with a shrug and walked over to grab a juice.

"She's April's alright." Dean laughed.

"Yea. Gives me heart attacks every day." Punk groaned.

"I want to come along when you take them to school." He told Punk quietly. "I want to know the usual route you take and talk to the school about security."

"Ok." Punk said to him. "Ape normally takes them and picks them up."

"I'm going to her office too." Dean told him and Punk nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Punk asked.

"Not at all. I've missed working. I wish it was under better circumstances." Dean admitted.

"Same." Punk groaned.

"What time do they leave for school?" Dean asked.

"Not another two hours. She's an early riser and terrible sleeper." He told Dean and Dean looked at Mya who shot him an innocent smile.

"You a troublemaker?" Dean asked Mya.

"I'm daddy's perfect angel." Mya informed him smugly.

"She is." Punk agreed.

"Phil!" AJ yelled from upstairs.

"I got it." Punk told Dean and rushed up the stairs.

* * *

Punk headed into the bedroom and into the master bathroom where AJ was.

"I'm bleeding." She told him horrified holding her stomach.

"What? No." He said fearing the worst. They were losing this baby too.

"It's not a lot but it can't be good." She cried.

"Ok I'll take you to the hospital." He said grabbing his clothes.

"The kids." AJ remembered.

"Don't worry Dean is here." he reminded her. "Just get your shoes."

"What happened?" Dean asked walking into the bedroom.

"I have to take Ape to the hospital." He told Dean who frowned. "I can't get into it right now."

"What can I do?" Dean asked.

"Take the kids to school?" Punk asked and Dean nodded. "J.R will tell you the school name."

"Got it." Dean nodded.

"I'm ready." AJ said to them and Punk lifted her into his arms.

"Call me!" Dean yelled after them as he followed them down the stairs and out the door.

"Where's mama going?" Mya asked.

"She wasn't feeling good so your dad took her to the doctor. Nothing to worry about." Dean told her.

"Alright, let's get ready for school." Dean said as Mya looked out the window and watched her parents leave. She then spotted the man with the dog and her face lit up.

"Doggy!" Mya cheered.

"Oh no you don't." Dean laughed gently pulling her away from the door she was about to bolt out of.

"You're mean." Mya pouted.

"I am not mean. I am fun Uncle Dean." Dean informed her proudly and she eyed him and folded her arms.

"You don't seem fun. You never let me pet doggies." She explained.

"Come on, squirt." Dean sighed. "I used to change your diaper."

"Really?" Mya asked warily.

"I did! And I used to rock you to sleep and feed you." Dean told her and she smiled a bit. "I know your favorite stuffed animal was this monkey-"

"I still have him. His name is Monkey face." Mya informed him.

"I bought you that gray monkey." Dean told her and her mouth dropped in shock. "That's right I did."

"Are you really my uncle?" Mya questioned.

"Well, I'm your godfather so I guess that makes me your uncle." He told her.

"Uncle Dean!" J.R cheered running down the stairs. "Are you taking us to school?"

"Sure am." Dean told him.

"I need to eat my breakfast." Mya said running off.

"Where's mom and dad?" J.R asked.

"They had to run out. It's all good though." Dean told him.

"No it's not." J.R told him and Dean eyed him. "I know something is wrong but dad won't tell me."

"Trust your old man." Dean encouraged. "I do."

* * *

A few hours later Punk and AJ walked back into the house and Dean walked into the living room.

"Bed." Punk told her. "I'll carry you up the stairs."

"You can't carry me around for months." AJ said as he helped her sit on the couch.

"We ok?" Dean asked nervously.

"We are." AJ assured him and passed him something.

"A baby?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I've had some complications before. So we're very paranoid." She told Dean.

"She miscarried four times and this pregnancy is very high risk." Punk informed Dean bluntly. "Her blood pressure is too high and she's on bed rest until she pops. So make sure you she doesn't get up."

"I'm not on bed rest." AJ corrected.

"Yes she is." Punk argued.

"For two weeks I am, yes then I'll be evaluated again." AJ reminded him.

"Congrats." Dean said shaking Punk's hand. "I'll keep an eye on her."

"You're not a babysitter." AJ reminded him. "And I am an adult."

"Is it just one this time?" Dean asked warily.

"Yes. Had the double check." Punk told him.

"At every appointment." AJ nodded. "Speaking of, they get to school ok?"

"Yea. I mean think J.R senses something is off." Dean told them.

"He's smart and can read energy." AJ nodded in agreement.

"We're not going to be discussing anything Sawyer related with Ape though." Punk told Dean.

"And I told you that you couldn't do that. I have to kept in the loop." She argued.

"Not for two weeks." Punk told her and she rolled her eyes.

"He's the boss." Dean shrugged looking at AJ and she narrowed her eyes at him. "With work!" he corrected quickly. "Because obviously you're the boss of the house." He added with a smile.

"Damn right I am." AJ said then glared at Punk.

"I didn't argue." Punk shrugged.

"Let's go over the house security." Dean said to Punk and he nodded and followed Dean into the next room.

"I need to make sure this house is locked down. I can't have Sawyer sibling getting in here." Punk told Dean.

"Yea I know and we need to update your garage security. I was thinking censors. For the side of the house too." Dean told him.

"Won't animals set it off?" Punk asked.

"Not a good version. It will know the difference between people and animals." Dean told him.

"James kept asking for Mya." Punk informed him.

"After all these years?" Dean asked surprised and Punk nodded.

"I have to assume his brother will work off the same motivation and goals." Punk told him. "She's not a little baby anymore. If they get their hands on her it's going to scar her for life."

"They won't get their hands on her." Dean said with ease. "He'd have an army of people to get through first."

"I'm scared. I can't just keep them in a crib where I could watch them. They're grown kids and there's two of them and now I have Ape who can't do much and I can't even have her worried about this because if the stress of this kills my kid-" Punk began to rant.

"Relax." Dean said cutting him off. "We're going to figure this out. This Sawyer sibling doesn't have his dad's resources, probably doesn't have the money or the connections James had. We've got this."

"He's been killing women across the country for months." Punk pointed out. "He may not have the money but he clearly has the brains."

"I don't think any Sawyer is smart." Dean told him honestly. "And I think you're giving this guy too much power over of your life. You let Cena really get into your head."

"It wasn't just John, it was James too." Punk explained. "They scared the crap out of me."

"I can see that." Dean remarked. "Right now we don't even know for sure if this brother is just copying James or trying to fulfill his last wishes."

"I can't gamble my family on it." Punk told him simply.

"I agree, which is why I'm here. All I'm saying is don't make yourself sick over it. You or April." Dean said to him.

"I put in for early retirement." Punk confided quietly. "I thought with Ape having this third baby she could use the extra set of hands and I want to be there more of the kids and my wife. I'm constantly in the line of fire and I don't want to die and miss out on my family. Life is too fucking short."

"Keep those papers in." Dean urged.

"I'm not retiring with a Sawyer running around and a target on my daughters back." Punk said firmly. "Not a shot."

"It will be resolved and you'll be fine and so will the kids." Dean said waving it off.

* * *

Later that day Punk picked the kids up from school. AJ was sent to her bed and told to stay there so it was up to Punk to cook dinner and help with the homework.

"Ah." Mya sighed dramatically looking out the living room window.

"Problem?" Dean asked looking over from his laptop.

"The doggie is back." Mya said sadly. "And I haven't pet him once."

"Will you buy her a dog!" Dean yelled towards the kitchen at Punk.

"She killed three hamsters and a gerbil already." J.R snorted from the floor where he was watching the Cubs game.

"No one told me the hamster can't fly." Mya argued.

"Why would the hamster fly?" J.R asked annoyed. "Splattered right out of her window." he told Dean.

"I'm scared of you." Dean said to Mya and she glared at him.

"And the other one she put in her pocket then sat down and squished it." J.R informed Dean.

"I won't sit on a doggy." Mya growled. "Daddy! Can I go pet that doggy? Yes or no?"

"No!" Punk yelled from the kitchen.

"Please!" She yelled back. "Is it yes now?"

"No!" Punk yelled back.

"Ugh." Mya groaned and began waving through the window. "Uncle Dean, can I go pet the doggy?"

"Come on, squirt don't get me in trouble." Dean groaned. "Your dad said no."

"That was before maybe now yes." Mya argued.

"You don't like to hear the word no, do you?" Dean asked and she shrugged.

"Fine. I'll go play with Mama." Mya said climbing off the couch.

"She has to sleep." Dean reminded her.

"Then can I pet the doggy?" She asked with a grin.

"Isn't she so annoying?" J.R asked Dean.

"Come with me." Dean groaned standing up and Mya eagerly followed her new found Uncle.

Dean opened the front door and Mya ran past him to the gate.

"Wait for me." Dean sighed chasing after her.

Dean opened the gate and Mya stepped out and her face fell.

"The doggy is gone!" Mya nearly cried.

"Next time." Dean said to her.

"Life isn't fair." Mya muttered stomping back into the house.

Dean saw a car slowly passing by and narrowed his eyes at the tinted vehicle that sped up when Dean spotted him. He felt his stomach drop and realized this could be a lot worse than he initially thought.

* * *

After dinner Punk was cleaning up and AJ came down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Bed." Punk ordered pointing.

"I had to pee and then check why it was so quiet." She said.

"Dean took them to the park." He told her. "Can't sleep?"

"No." She told him."Do you think James would be more willing to help if I went to see him?"

"I think you know my answer to that." Punk forced out calmly. "Please just go to bed."

"I can't go to bed and do nothing when I feel my family is in danger. Its not just the kids it's you too." AJ said to him.

"I'm fine." Punk assured her. "The kids are fine, please just worry about the one growing inside of you."

"I called work and told them I'd be out for a few weeks." She told him.

"How did the boyfriend take it?" Punk asked in a serious voice and she rolled her eyes. "Should I expect him to drop by and check in on you daily?"

"Stop." She sighed sitting down. "I'm not in the mood to laugh."

"Who's laughing?" Punk asked seriously.

"He's just nice." She reminded him. "What about Adam?"

"Who?" Punk asked dumbfounded and AJ glared at him. "What about him?

"Maybe he knows something. We should-" She began.

"There is no 'we' when it comes to Adam or Sawyer for that matter." Punk reminded her sternly. "This is dangerous. I'm the Marshal." He reminded her.

"I know but I want to help." She offered.

"I know you do, baby." He said kissing the top of her head. "But the best way you could help me is by sitting back and letting me handle everything."

"I feel useless." She told him.

"You're not. I'm going to be working a lot so the kids are going to need you. J.R already senses something is wrong." He told her and she nodded. "You can't help this. If I thought you could I'd enlist you."

"Rules are the same as last time." She told him.

"Rules?" He questioned.

"Kids come first always." She told him.

"I agree." He said firmly. "Goes for you too."

"Of course." She said to him.

"So don't forget you're carrying one right now." He reminded her and she gave him a soft smile. "Your health is part of this deal."

"Mama!" Mya cheered running into the house and throwing her arms around AJ.

"Did you have fun at the park?" AJ asked her daughter who nodded with a big smile.

"I pet so many doggies today! Uncle Dean made everyone with a doggy stop so I can pet it." Mya told her happily.

"It was a good time." Dean agreed walking in with J.R

"She had to pet every single dog!" J.R complained.

"I really want one." Mya said looking up with AJ with her doe eyes.

"We'll see when you're older." AJ said to her.

"Yea when you won't kill it. We can't flush a dog." J.R said to Mya and she growled at him.

"He's exactly you." Dean said to Punk. "And she's exactly AJ. It's almost creepy."

"I'm not creepy." AJ and Mya scolded at the same time and Dean looked at Punk.

"I don't see it." Punk teased.

"Can I bring Uncle Dean to show and tell tomorrow?" Mya asked her parents.

"What would he do?" AJ laughed.

"He can burp the alphabet!" Mya laughed and AJ sighed.

"I'm a great influence." Dean shrugged innocently.

"Go wash up and get your PJ's on." AJ told the twins.

"But there's a late Cubs game." J.R groaned.

"Bed." AJ instructed and J.R turned to his father who shot him a wink which meant Punk would be sneaking him out to watch some of the game.

"Ok!" J.R ran off.

"You have to wake him tomorrow." AJ warned her husband.

"It's fine." Punk said waving it off. "Off to bed for you too." he told her.

"Tuck me in?" She asked seductively waggling her eyebrows.

"Damn." He grinned and Dean gagged. "Nothing strenuous for two weeks." He reminded her and she pouted. "Two weeks." He repeated cupping her face then kissing her deeply.

"You trying to make it a twin or what?" Dean asked.

"That's not how it works." AJ smirked then walked away.

"Kids drive you crazy?" Punk asked.

"No they're great. It's seriously like someone shrunk you and April and I'm just hanging out with you two." Dean teased. "You two did a good job with them. Keep an eye on Mya though, blink and she's taking off just like her mother."

"Don't remind me." Punk groaned. "So, what on the agenda tonight?"

"Tonight you're watching the game with your son and I'm going to keep an eye out. Thought I saw a weird car earlier I want to stick outside a bit." Dean said to him.

"What color?" Punk asked.

"Beat up old ford but tinted windows. Stuck out to me." Dean told him.

"I trust your instincts." Punk said to him. "I should-"

"-watch the game with your son." Dean finished for him. "Your kids are smart. Let me do the worrying tonight. You just hang out with J.R."

"Thank you." Punk said to him.

"I got this, don't worry." Dean said slapping his shoulder.


	4. G Is For

**A/N: Not sure anyone is reading but thanks for the few reviews! I always appreciate them!**

* * *

 **G Is For**

* * *

"I don't know anything else that starts with the letter G." Mya sighed looking at her homework and having to draw pictures of things that start with a G.

"Sure you do." AJ said laying on the couch watching Mya from the living room table.

"I have goldfish, glove, goose...how do you draw gas?" She asked mother as she colored.

"I think you're forgetting something." AJ smiled at her and Mya scrunched up her face.

"Gun." J.R announced and AJ looked at him.

"No guns." AJ told Mya.

"But it starts with a G!" J.R argued.

"It does but we don't draw them. Guns are an adult thing, a professionally trained adult thing." AJ informed J.R who rolled his eyes and went back to his own homework.

"Mama I need one more G thing." Mya sighed sadly.

"Whats your favorite animal at the zoo?" AJ asked her and Mya smiled.

"Giraffe!" Mya cheered and grabbed a crayon and began to color.

"Stupid." J.R muttered under his breath.

"Hey!" Mya nearly cried.

"J.R, apologize to your sister." AJ demanded.

"Sorry." He forced out.

"You don't mean it." Mya argued.

"J.R-" AJ began but he stormed off. "J.R!" She yelled after him and began to sit up.

"Daddy!" Mya screamed so loud it startled A.J.

"What?" Punk asked rushing into the living toom.

"Mama was going to get up." Mya tattled.

Punk had given Mya the job of making sure A.J stayed on bed rest.

"Something is wrong with J.R." AJ sighed standing up.

"I will take care of it." He said guiding her to sit down again.

"He needs his mother." AJ argued.

"What's wrong with me?" Punk asked offended.

"He's angry, he's rude." AJ said shaking her head. "He seems miserable."

"I'll talk to him right now." Punk said to her.

"How do I draw a gun?" Mya asked her parents curiously.

"Talk to him now." AJ ordered. "And I said no gun." She said pointing at Mya who frowned.

* * *

Punk walked into J.R's room and saw him playing his video game.

"You finish your homework?" Punk asked but J.R ignored him. "Jake Robert." he said in a stern voice and J.R paused his game and looked back at his father.

"I needed a break." J.R told him and Punk turned the TV off.

"What's going on?" Punk asked pulling his computer chair over and sitting in front of him.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"You can't lie to me. One, I'm a Marshal and can tell and second, I'm your father and know you better than anyone." Punk reminded him and J.R sighed.

"What's going on?" he asked again.

"The man who took Mya is going to take her again." J.R told him and Punk was shocked.

"What did you say?" Punk asked quietly.

"I heard you and Uncle Dean talking." J.R told him. "That's why Uncle Dean is here, isn't it? He's a Marshal just like you. He's here to make sure that man doesn't get Mya or mom."

"This is complicated." Punk told him.

"Why did someone take Mya?" J.R asked. "And why does he even want her? She's so annoying."

"I'd really like it if you didn't mention this to her." Punk said to him.

"I won't tell her. She'll just cry." J.R scoffed.

"I need you to forget what you heard." Punk told him.

"I tried, dad, I really did but I'm scared. Mya is annoying but I don't want her taken away. At least not forever." J.R said to him.

"No one is going to take your sister away." Punk promised him. "But this is a stressful time so I need you to curb the attitude for your mothers sake."

"I just don't know what to say or do. I was scared." J.R shrugged.

"That's why you should talk to me. When something is bothering you, come to me. It's my job to listen to you and help you. You don't have to go through anything alone." Punk informed him.

"It's just nothing feels right. Everything is wrong." J.R sighed.

"Tomorrow night, lets go to the game. I will prove to you everything is alright by taking your mind off of things." Punk said to him.

"I guess." J.R shrugged.

"Come on, we're all here,there's just a lot going on." Punk encouraged.

"I guess." J.R shrugged.

"It's all going to be alright. Now go finish up your homework and please take it easy on your mom." Punk said to him.

"Alright." J.R sighed.

"Stop trying to grow up so fast. Be happy being a kid."

* * *

Later that night AJ was laying in the tub and Punk freely walked into the bathroom and grabbed his razor.

"You could knock." AJ scoffed.

"I could but then I wouldn't get a free peek." He teased and eyed her.

"What?" She asked nervously. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have a belly." He smirked walking over to the bath.

"Yea I popped a bit these last few days." AJ said running her hand over her belly. "It's been a while since I had a bump."

"So you're going to continue to take it easy?" He asked.

"The doctor said I can go back to work next week but I can't have Dean chasing after the children. It's not his job and not fair. I've called in more reinforcements." She informed him.

"Oh, no." Punk groaned. "You called her?"

"Your mother? Yes." AJ said to him with a laugh. "What's the problem?"

"Do you remember the last time Dean and my mother were under the same roof?" He asked her and it hit her.

"I didn't even think of that." AJ said with a laugh. "That's funny."

"God." He groaned. "You still have to take it easy."

"I will, I will." She said to him. "Where is Dean?"

"He's at the office working on some stuff with John." Punk told her. "Think they were going to the prison."

"Has there been anymore murders?" She asked.

"Nope. This could have all been an overreaction." Punk said to her.

"I don't know about that. This is still a Sawyer running around killing people." She reminded him. "You can't let him continue to do that."

"I have no intentions of." Punk shrugged trimming his beard. "I'm just not going to let him taint my home life. J.R is really feeling worried."

"That does worry me." AJ sighed. "I love that he's smart I just wish he wasn't so self aware. He's only five."

"He's like me." Punk shrugged. "He'll be fine. I'll take him to the game tomorrow and he'll clear his head."

"I hope so." AJ said to him. "He's too young to worry this much and the way it impacts his mood isn't healthy."

"He's confused." Punk reasoned.

"I'm worried." AJ insisted. "Do you think he needs to talk to someone?"

"He is. Me." Punk said to her. "Nothing has happened he's just frustrated he doesn't know everything."

"I know but he's not the same." AJ told him.

"He's moody. He's a kid and that happens." Punk told her simply.

"What do you think this one is?" AJ asked looking down at her growing belly.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Can't get excited?" She asked.

"It's not that." He lied nervously.

"Four miscarriages make me nervous too." She admitted. "But this is the furthest we've gotten."

"I know and I am excited but I'll be super excited in a few more months." He reasoned.

"I still haven't told my parents. I'm still nervous myself." She said to him. "But I can't help but be excited."

"Good. Be excited." He encouraged.

"How do you think the kids will react?" She asked.

"Mya is going to hate it, J.R will embrace it." Punk smirked. "We better hope for a boy because I don't know how Mya will take a sister."

"I thought about that." AJ smirked closing her eyes and resting. "She would be so jealous of sharing you with a little sister." she laughed a bit.

"I'll always make time for my Pea and J.R." Punk reminded her as he continued to trim his beard.

"You haven't called her Pea in a long time." AJ noted fondly then frowned and he looked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"I just keep thinking about that night in the hospital-" She began getting choked up and he dropped his trimmer.

"Are you crying?" He asked concerned and walked over to her in the tub.

"I cry over everything. I'm super hormonal." She sniffled. "I just don't remember ever being that scared before in my life and I've been shot and chased through the woods-"

"It's a hard feeling to forget but it's just a memory." He told her. "It's not going to repeat itself."

"I hope not." She cried a bit.

"You're adding unnecessary stress to yourself." Punk sighed sitting on edge. "Life is good, we have two smart great kids, a third on the way, we have our health, we have money."

"James Sawyer always lingers." She admitted.

"He's locked away. I'm going to get his brother or copycat or whatever the fuck he is." Punk promised her. "He's not even in Chicago."

"That we know of." She said looking up at him. "My biggest fear is that Mya is going to end up like me. Growing old and living in fear of this man. Being on the run, threatened with witness protection-"

"You're getting ahead of yourself now." Punk said cutting her off.

"The sad thing is I'm grateful for what happened to me, prior to the kidnapping that is, because it lead me to you it gave me this family and life that I didn't think I'd ever have." She said to him. "Mya is going to be hiding her whole life, maybe she'll find love with a Marshal..."

"Stop." Punk groaned. "This isn't going to go on for that long, we don't even know if Mya is a target and she'll never find love with a Marshal because I'll always be her security detail and no man will get near her ever."

"I'd like the idea of her settling down with a protective officer of the law." AJ said to him.

"She can settle down with us- in this house- until she's old and gray." Punk said and his phone began to ring.

"Brooks." He answered and kept a straight face knowing AJ was intensely listening. "Yea, no problem I'll swing by. Alright, bye."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Got a hit on the woman who crossed across Wisconsin." He told her. "I told you about that case, she was involved in a hit and run."

"Oh, right." AJ said buying it. "This won't take like days right? J.R needs this time with you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss tomorrow's game with him for the world." He assured her leaning over and kissing her. "Don't wait up."

"I can't even if I wanted to I'm too tired and with both kids already fast asleep I don't have anything keeping me up." She grinned.

"Good. I love you." He told her before leaving.

"Love you too, be safe." She called after him as he left.

* * *

Later that night AJ heard the doorbell. It woke her out of a dead sleep and she turned on the lights by the stairs and carefully climbed down them. She peered out the peephole and her heart sank. She felt it pounding in her stomach as fear washed over her body.

"Please, I come in peace." Adam pleaded from outside.

"Go away!" AJ yelled stepping away from the door and grabbing J.R's baseball bat. "Phil is upstairs don't make me wake him!"

"He's not home. He's at a crime scene! A crime committed by a Sawyer!" Adam yelled. "I'm here to help."

"I don't want your help, I want you off my property!" She yelled and looked around for phone that she knew was upstairs.

"He's in Chicago! He's getting close! I've been following this case just like John, Dean and Punk. You have kids in there-" Adam began to argue.

"Don't you dare mention my children!" AJ spat holding the bat tighter.

"I've been driving by for days trying to think of a good time to approach and I know Punk will kill me on sight but you're the voice of reason!" Adam insisted.  
"I don't want this lunatic out here either!"

"You're a lunatic!" AJ yelled.

"I'm unarmed, April!" Adam insisted.

"You shot me in this very house!" AJ argued back.

J.R was listening at the top of the stairs and realized his mother was in distress. He ran into his parents bedroom and turned on the light. He promised Punk he'd be the man of the house while he was at work and take care of his mother. He grabbed the chair at AJ's vanity and pushed it over to the closet and opened the door. He reached up and struggled to grab Punk's safe that was very heavy and even dropped it.

"What are you doing?" Mya asked rubbing in her eyes.

"Go to your room Mya." J.R groaned as he typed in the code he secretly watched his dad punch in.

"J.R!" Mya gasped as J.R opened their father's gun safe. "Daddy is going to be so mad!"

"Go to bed, Mya!" J.R yelled and Mya ran across the hall and slammed her door closed.

J.R grabbed a gun and headed down the stairs as AJ turned around.

"J.R." AJ gasped shocked.

"I'm going to help you." J.R swore holding the gun up.

"Baby, put that down." AJ said dropping the bat and walking to him slowly.

"There's a bad man at the door!" He yelled pointing the gun.

"He's gone." AJ assured him holding back tears and plastering on a smile. "He left I swear."

"Dad said I was the man of the house and had to take care of you." J.R sniffled.

"You are, just put that down before you hurt yourself." She pleaded.

The door suddenly swung open and AJ screamed out as J.R pulled the trigger but not a sound was heard but AJ's scream and the slamming of the front door. AJ looked over and saw Punk was frozen in shock to see his son holding a gun and pulling the trigger, lucky for Punk he never kept the guns loaded and the ammunition was locked up in a separate safe.

"J.R-" Punk began storming over and snatching the weapon from him.

"The bad man was out there!" J.R cried and then ran up the stairs.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Punk asked AJ, he was shaking from shock.

"Adam was here he was outside and J.R heard us arguing and he must have gotten into your safe-" She began to explain.

"Are you alright?" He asked cupping her face.

"Yes, talk to him- he's terrified-" She began and he ran up the stairs.

* * *

Punk walked into J.R's room and saw him packing a bag.

"Hey, what were you thinking?" Punk demanded pulling the bag out of his hand.

"That man shot mom and he was going to do it again so I helped her!" J.R cried.

"You're not to touch my guns- ever- you know better!" Punk yelled.

"You said to take care of mom!" J.R yelled back still crying.

"You could have hurt yourself!" Punk yelled. "You're a smart kid and know better. Gun's aren't toys, they're not for you to take out!"  
I was doing what you told me to do!" J.R cried out and Punk could swear he could see his own brother Jake in the corner of the room.

"Cut him some slack, he was scared." he could hear Jake whisper.

"I'm leaving!" J.R announced grabbing his bag and packing it again.

Punk watched his brother fade away and realized why this scared him so much. He lost his big brother to gun violence.

"Stop." Punk sighed taking the bag from him again and sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to go to jail!" J.R yelled horrified and Punk just pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you so much, do you understand that?" Punk cried himself and kissed his head. "You're not going anywhere and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you're so scared."

"I was scared for mom!" He cried hugging his dad back. "I just didn't want that man to hurt her!"

After calming down and talking about the dos and donts of 'being the man of the house' Punk felt he really made headway with J.R.

"How did you get in my safe?" Punk asked finally.

"I've seen you put in the code. I just remembered." J.R shrugged.

"You have so much potential. You're brilliant but this stunt was stupid." Punk told him.

"I know." J.R sighed.

"I know there's a lot of going on. I know you're scared but you never have to be that scared. No one is hurting your mom." Punk said to him.

"Can I talk to her?" J.R asked.

"If I know your mom she's been listening outside the door this whole time." Punk smirked as J.R opened the door and AJ was standing there.

"I'm sorry." AJ sobbed hugging J.R

"Ape." Punk sighed.

"You want to sleep in our bed tonight? Would that make you feel better?" AJ asked crying.

"Ape." He scolded now.

"I'm not a baby." J.R sighed.

"You are. You're always my baby." AJ said to him.

"I guess one night in your bed won't hurt." J.R smiled and ran across the room.

"What did Adam want?" Punk asked.

"I've had too busy of a night but we'll discuss you lying to me about work tomorrow." She said to him and he cringed.

Punk was about to follow AJ across the hall when he heard Mya.

"Can I come out now!" Mya yelled and Punk narrowed his eyes and gently opened her door. "Thank god!" she yelled running to Punk who lifted her up and caught her in his arms. "J.R sent me to my room! He was in your work box! I was so scared!" she cried into his neck and Punk realized this night wasn't close to being over.

"Come on, you're sleeping with us." Punk said about to walk into his room and spotted Dean coming up the stairs.

"Why's everyone up? I miss something?" Dean asked.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Until then find out why A-D-A-M was here." Punk told him spelling out the name because he didn't want to scare the kids anymore.

"What the hell did I miss?" Dean asked himself as Punk headed into the bedroom.

"Oh, no I can't sleep next to J.R he snores." Mya said crawling into the bed and nudging J.R away from AJ so she could cuddle her.

"You snore." J.R argued.

"You two slept in the same room for a year so I think you'll be ok for the night." Punk said trying to get into the bed but it was cramped. He was practically off the bed as a matter of fact.

"Sorry, dad, Mya is being a bed hog." J.R said to Punk.

"This is real comfortable." Punk groaned.

"I've never been more comfortable in my life." AJ grinned happily snuggling her daughter and having her son and husband here. She needed this night of having the three of them surround her.

"Because you have space on the bed." Punk scoffed.

"I do." AJ grinned happily. "I like having you all in here-"

"Tonight." Punk finished sternly. "For ONE night only."

"I like this bed." Mya warned her father.

"Me too." J.R added with a yawn and AJ could see Punk glaring at her.

* * *

A couple of hours later Punk found Dean in the kitchen drinking coffee and working on his laptop.

"I briefly was able to talk to Ape, that car you saw was Adam." Punk told him.

"Yea it had Montana plates. Just didn't think he'd have the balls to show up here." Dean said sipping his coffee.

"J.R got into my safe and tried to shoot him." Punk told him and Dean nearly spit out his coffee.

"You let him in your gun safe?" Dean asked stunned.

"Of course not! He's just smart. Saw me punch in my codes before. Not smart enough to realize ammunition was kept in a separate safe. And thank god for that because I walked into the house and pulled the trigger. Thank god the clip was empty." Punk sighed pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Jesus." Dean said shaking his head.

"After this conversation no more discussing this case in this house." Punk told him and Dean nodded.

"I told you, your kid is smart." Dean said shaking his head looking back at his laptop.

"Part of me wanted to kill him for being so reckless and taking one of my guns, another part of me is proud of how he wanted to protect his mother." Punk said confused.

"You should be proud. He's going to make a great Marshal some day." Dean nodded.

"No. He'll be a baseball player. Closing pitcher for the Cubs. If that doesn't work out he'll be some kidn of doctor because he has total empathy and I'm pretty sure a photogenic memory." Punk said thinking about it.

"You hide your safe?" Dean asked.

"Yea. Changed the pass code too." Punk said shaking his head. "I had the safe in my closet because I wanted my guns close but I can't chance that anymore."

"It's fine. No one got hurt and that's what's important." Dean told him.

"Yea, I really need to do this game with him tomorrow but I'm worried about Ape and Mya being here-" He began.

"I'll be here with them." Dean said brushing it off.

"Where are your guns by the way?" Punk asked.

"In a lock box under my mattress." Dean said and he nodded. "Just enjoy the game with your son he's more wound up then April is."

"I've noticed." Punk said rubbing his temple. "This is a lot more difficult with two active five year olds."

"I know. But it will be over soon." Dean assured him. "I got in touch with Adam, wants to meet so I'll do it before the game so I can be here."

"I want in on this meet." He told Dean.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, let me handle this one." He insisted.

"Nah." Punk said shaking his head. "It's long overdue Adam and I have a conversation."


	5. Be A Gentleman

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

 **Be A Gentleman**

* * *

"I really don't know what happened." Dean explained to AJ as he followed her up the stairs. "Punk picked up J.R early for the game so maybe she feels left out?"

Dean had picked Mya up from school since AJ was working again and Punk took J.R to that Cubs game but she cried the whole way home and ran into her room the second they got there. Dean was still new to Mya so she wasn't comfortable opening up to him.

"Mya loves when they go to the game because we have a girls night." AJ said shaking her head. "Must have happened at school. I'm sure she's fine, I'll take care of it."

"I want to help." Dean offered.

"Mya is a very sensitive little girl, don't take it personally. If she trips she wants to inform her daddy immediately." AJ informed him.

"She just looks so sad." Dean sighed and AJ gave him a smile.

"I'm sure it's not a big deal." AJ assured him opening Mya's door and walking in.

Mya was sitting on her bed holding her stuffed monkey with tears streaming down her face.

"Baby?" AJ frowned.

"I can't talk right now, mama." Mya sighed sadly.

"Oh, but you're going to have to." AJ said gently taking the monkey forcing Mya to look at her. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I can't." Mya told her quietly. "I should tell daddy though."

"You can tell me and I'll tell him." AJ told her and Mya eyed her. "I promise."

"Someone called me a really bad word today." Mya sniffled and AJ frowned while Dean looked angry.

"What were you called?" AJ asked.

"It's very bad. I'm not allowed to say." Mya told her nervously.

"You have permission to use the word to tell me." AJ promised her.

"Little bitch." Mya told her.

"Which classmate?" AJ demanded to know.

"It wasn't. It was a grownup." Mya told her horrified.

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded now.

"Dean-" AJ began.

"No. When it was a little kid it was your thing, I handle the adults." Dean told AJ.

"I don't know who he was. He was walking his dog by the playground and I asked if I could pet him and he yelled at me and called me that." Mya told them crying.

"Did you tell your teacher?" AJ asked and Mya shook her head.

"He was really mean. Why do you have a doggy if I can't pet it?" Mya asked looking up at Dean now.

"Hey, squirt, I'm going to need a description of this guy-" Dean began.

"You are not wasting Marshal services on this." AJ warned him.

"Like hell I'm not." Dean scoffed. "No one talks to my god daughter like that." he spat.

"He was really mean." Mya said holding her arms open to Dean and he looked at AJ.

"She wants a hug." AJ whispered to Dean and he leaned down and hugged her and he felt her cry into his shoulder.

"I'm going to take care of that big piece of- jerk." he added jerk quickly.

"I'm going to call the school because I want to know why you were able to speak to strange adults through your school fence." AJ said to Mya.

"Yea I want to know why too." Dean added as Mya wouldn't let go he looked up with AJ with a sad face.

"This is what gets Phil every time." AJ said to him.

"How could it not?" Dean asked.

"It's alright honey." AJ said pulling Mya away and now she hugged her.

"I just wanted to see the doggy!" Mya wept.

"Honey, you can't talk to strangers though. We've talked about this a lot." AJ reminded her.

"I know but he didn't have to be such a meanie!" Mya argued. "He could have said no! Why walk your doggy by me if I can't pet it?"

"I agree." Dean nodded and AJ glared at him. "What? I do!"

"We're going to order a pizza and watch your favorite Barbie movie." AJ told her and she stopped crying.

"Oh, right I forgot!" She cheered.

"You know I really want to know what this guy looked like." Dean said to AJ quietly. "This could be a security breach."

"No." AJ said refusing to believe it. "This was some old grumpy man who didn't want to be bothered by a little girl."

"Mya, how old was this guy?" Dean asked her as she looked through her DVD's.

"Super old!" Mya told him.

"See?" AJ asked him.

"Old like me or old like daddy?" Dean asked.

"You two are the same age." AJ scoffed.

"I look a lot younger." Dean defended.

"Old just like daddy." Mya told him.

"See?" Dean mocked to AJ.

* * *

Later that night Punk carried J.R into the house since he fell asleep in the car after the long game. Punk tucked him into bed and headed downstairs were AJ and Dean were up in the kitchen.

"J.R have a good time?" AJ asked.

"Oh, yea. Caught him a foul ball too." Punk told her proudly before kissing her. "You feeling ok?"

"Yes. As I told you every time you called and texted me." She smiled.

"We did have an issue." Dean told him seriously.

"Mya?" Punk asked concerned.

"Daddy!" Mya sighed and Punk turned around to see his wide awake daughter.

"I can't get her to fall asleep." AJ told Punk.

"Daddy, something terrible happened to me." Mya began to cry and Punk rushed to her.

"What? Tell me." Punk urged picking her up.

"A man attacked me!" Mya cried and Punk's face went pale.

"No." AJ told Punk who looked at her. "Mya saw a man walking his dog while she was playing during lunch and she asked to pet the dog."

"He called her a little bitch." Dean finished coldly.

"No kidding." Punk forced out calmly. "All the money I donate to that school and they let strangers wander around while the kids are outside?"

"He was very mean. I think you need to take him to jail." Mya told Punk.

"Daddy is going to take care of it for you." Punk assured her kissing her cheek. "But, we need to have a long talk about talking to strangers."

"I'm too tired." She fake yawned. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe we'll discuss it as I'm tucking you into bed right now." Punk said to her and she closed her eyes and dropped her head onto his shoulder to pretend to sleep. "I guess this will be a one sided conversation." he said carrying her up the stairs.

* * *

After tucking Mya in and discussing 'stranger danger' with her he came back down the stairs.

"Could you please tell Dean whoever this guy was that he wasn't looking to hurt Mya." AJ said to Punk.

"Yea." Punk said to Dean and AJ glared at him.

"You're a terrible liar." AJ said folding her arms.

"It's the same guy she saw across the street." Punk told them.

"What?" AJ asked. "She didn't tell us that."

"Because you didn't directly ask her that question." Punk reasoned. "Did either of you ever get a good look at the guy?"

"No." AJ and Dean said at the same time.

"What are the odds he's on this block and in front of her school?" Punk asked them.

"Here comes this panic." AJ sighed sitting down.

"Don't panic. He probably wasn't banking on Mya remembering him but it's really the dog she remembers most." Punk told her.

"I won't be able to work while they're at school now." AJ told him. "I'm too scared-"

"I'll be patrolling the school." Dean assured her.

"Did you end up calling the school?" Punk asked her.

"The office was closed I left a message." AJ told him.

"I'm going to have Corey and Dean there in undercover cars in case he shows up again. I don't want him spooked by extra school security." Punk told her.

"You want to use Mya as bait?" AJ asked stunned.

"Of course not and I'll be there too. I'm going to contact the school personally tomorrow but like I said, I don't want this guy running scared. I want to catch him." Punk told her. "I would never use Mya."

"She'll be safe with all of us there." Dean added.

"I wouldn't be for it if I wasn't so sure." Punk told her. "This guy is around and has had opportunities to approach her but hasn't."

"He just watches her." AJ cringed. "What if he's like a perv?"

"Then I'm going to kill him." Punk said calmly without hesitation. "It's fine."

"I want them both home with me." AJ frowned.

"There is no reason to yank them out of school." Punk assured her. "I've got this. Go turn on the bath and add all that girly crap you love and I'll meet you up there."

"Yea?" AJ asked and he nodded.

"I'll massage your shoulders for you." He said kissing her. "Relax."

"I'll try." She mumbled and headed up the stairs.

"I didn't want her stressed." Punk said to Dean.

"It was hard to avoid this. Mya was so sad." Dean frowned.

"Yea, I want that guy. I don't care if he just happened to be walking his dog. No one talks to one of my kids like that." Punk spat.

"I'll find him." Dean assured him.

"Going to the school tomorrow means we'll just have to wait on this Adam interview until after." Punk told him.

"John and I could talk to Adam alone-" Dean began.

"Fuck that. I want to see that piece of shit myself." Punk said to him.

"Did you at least have a good time at the game?" Dean asked.

"I did and it's exactly what J.R needed as well." Punk told him. "It was like I forgot all of this craziness for a while."

"You need more nights like this so does April." Dean told him.

"She's a worrier. I mean she was on lock down for two years, in constant fear and hiding and she never let that go. Even after James was arrested." Punk explained.

"I can't say I blame her." Dean said to him. "It wasn't an easy time and now she probably feels it will happen all over again this time she has children."

"And a third on the way and she has to remain stress free." Punk reminded him.

* * *

The next day Punk and Dean were at the twins school while AJ was at work.

"April." Elliot Hunter greeted entering her office. "I'm going to need you on a piece tonight. The opening of that new shelter."

"I can't." AJ told him looking up from her computer. "Phil has to work and I have to watch the kids."

"Can't get a sitter? I really wanted my best girl on this." He smiled sitting on the edge of her desk in front of her.

"I really can't. I'm sorry." AJ said brushing it off.

"So, Phil's working late again?" Elliot questioned.

"He doesn't usually work late." AJ shrugged.

"He seems to be working a lot more lately. You keep pulling out of work." Elliot noted.

The truth was AJ used to Punk working as an excuse to get out of a lot of stuff. She was feeling uneasy with this Sawyer business and felt her children needed her more than Elliot did.

"He has a lot of cases." AJ shrugged.

"Must get a tad lonely." Elliot noted.

"I have two children running around, I don't get lonely." AJ smiled a bit.

"I mean late at night. Once the kids are tucked away." Elliot clarified. "If you ever need company, watch a movie or just have some adult time let me know."

"Adult time?" AJ asked arching a brow.

"Just adult conversation." Elliot smiled a bit. "A glass of wine."

"I don't drink. But thank you anyway." AJ replied a bit harshly. "I have to get back to my piece now."

"Sure." Elliot smiled standing up.

AJ eyed the man and once he left she rolled her eyes. Punk was right, the guy was a dog. But she couldn't worry about that right now. Right now she wanted to finish her article and rush home in time before the children were out of school.

* * *

AJ was cooking dinner when she felt arms wrap around her waist and hands resting on her belly as a scruffy face kissed her cheek.

"I didn't think I'd see you until later." AJ smiled leaning into his embrace.

"I can't have that meeting tonight, have to wait until tomorrow so I'm home tonight." Punk told her.

"Adam busy or something?" AJ mocked.

"Or something." Punk mumbled stepping away. "I didn't see anyone at the school."

"It was probably just random but I felt better knowing you were there." AJ told him.

"Corey is going to be checking in everyday there and the school is aware as well." Punk told her and she nodded.

"I hope you're hungry." AJ said and he his eyes lit up.

"Oh, I'm always hungry." He grinned. "I want to eat you-"

"Eh, eh." AJ scolded. "Children are wide awake and wandering around here somewhere."

"They have to fall asleep eventually." Punk said to her.

"Like you did last night after our bath?" She shot at him with smirk.

"One of the biggest regrets of my life." Punk said seriously and she let out a laugh. "I mean it, I'd never fall asleep before sex- I must not have been feeling well and the bath relaxed me."

"You better hope the children fall asleep early. Mya has been waking up every night and sneaking into our bed." She warned.

"She has to stay in her own room." Punk argued and she laughed. "I mean it. I need wife time."

"Could have had it last night." AJ hummed to herself and he groaned. "All night..."

"Babe-" He began.

"Mom!" J.R yelled running into the room. "David just called and said they're having a sale on baseball equipment at the store! I need a new batting glove and hat."

"Mama!" Mya yelled running in next. "If you take J.R for stuff you have to take me too!"

"I'm in the middle of cooking." AJ said to them.

"You know what." Punk said pulling cash out of his pocket and giving it to J.R.

"I can go by myself!?" J.R practically cheered.

"No but why don't you ask Uncle Dean to take you?" Punk suggested and AJ eyed him.

"Cool!" J.R cheered and ran to go find Dean.

"Daddy." Mya gasped in shock and he handed her a twenty and she smiled.

"Get anything you want." Punk smirked and Mya ran out to look for Dean too.

"Phil, why don't you just take them?" She asked.

"I can have that adult time I'm desperate for. We'll empty the house for at least half an hour." Punk explained. "I'm so smart."

"That's not fair to Dean." AJ smiled a bit.

"He wants us both to relax, what better than sex?" He asked with an innocent shrug.

"Jeez." Dean groaned disgusted. "The children are right outside this room." He whispered. "Don't you two have enough s-e-x?"

"No. Phil couldn't even perform last night." AJ told Dean seriously and Dean looked at Punk who was glaring at AJ.

"Why not? She's still fucking hot." Dean asked Punk.

"I fell asleep." Punk defended annoyed.

"On your hot wife?" Dean asked shaking his head. "You know what, I'll get the kids out of here for an hour or so. You need some time." He said to Punk.

"I could perform!" Punk yelled. "I was tired and fell asleep!"

"Right." Dean snorted.

* * *

AJ was spread like an eagle on her bed while Punk pumped everything he had into her. He was gentle but intense and this was the stress reliever they both needed. AJ was purring like a kitten and Punk was sweating like a pig but they were short on time and needed this.

"That's...so good." AJ nearly cried clawing at his back.

"Too much?" He asked a bit concerned as his hips continued to pump into her core.

"No...perfect." She moaned.

"How do you get more beautiful everyday?" He asked looking down at her and she smiled even though her eyes were closed. "Huh?" He asked nipping her lips with his own but she held his face there and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

AJ kept their tongues entwined until she felt him release into her body which sent her into a third orgasm. She screamed into his mouth as he slowly pulled out of her body and rolled onto his back.

"Hot." AJ moaned.

"You're hot?" He asked looking over to her.

"No. That was hot, I'm actually cold." She smirked and he grabbed a throw blanket and wrapped it around her.

"I'll warm you up again." He offered kissing behind her ear.

"I think we used all of our free time." She sighed sadly. "Maybe we can share a shower later." She suggested.

"I love getting dirty then clean with you." He grinned.

The doorbell began to ring and Punk groaned rolling out of bed.

"Dean didn't take his fucking keys." Punk said quickly dressing.

"I didn't finish dinner." AJ groaned.

"I'll finish it." He offered.

"No. I want the children to actually eat. I just have to clean myself up." She said rushing into the bathroom.

"I'm a good cook." Punk argued quietly to himself.

* * *

Punk swung the door open and saw Elliot Hunter and couldn't even force a fake smile.

"Phillip, I wasn't expecting you." Elliot smiled a bit.

"Oh, no? You were expecting who? Just my wife?" Punk asked with a sarcastic tone.

"She said you were working late and couldn't work this evening so I thought I'd bring work to her." Elliot said holding up his laptop.

"Right." Punk laughed a bit. "You have no fucking shame do you? You'll literally do anything to get into my wife pants, won't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elliot chuckled nervously.

"You're her boss, this is harassment." Punk reminded him. "Are you even aware of the world we live in today? Keep this shit up and you'll be the headline."

"I just want work to get done." Elliot defended.

"You want to stick your dick in a place it doesn't belong." Punk spat angrily. "My wife doesn't need that stress and I won't let her boss bully her. Do you understand that?"

"I'm not bullying anyone." Elliot defended.

"If you show up at my house one more time uninvited I'm going to fucking arrest you. And I don't care if Ape is embarrassed by it. I will do ANYTHING to protect my wife."

"You don't have to protect her from her boss." Elliot laughed a bit but Punk wasn't amused.

"Really? Because I think I do." Punk remarked. "I've never known a boss to constantly drop in on an employee. You also said you weren't expecting me. My wife doesn't want to be bothered with you when she's not at work, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." Elliot smiled a bit. "Sorry to bother you."

"You should be." Punk mumbled and slammed the door.

When he turned around AJ was standing behind him.

"I'm sorry I know he's your boss-" Punk began but was cut off when AJ kissed him.

"You're just protecting me. I love that about you." She said once she pulled away.

"I mean, I am." Punk nodded. "But normally you get all mad at me when I yell at your horny boss." He said scratching the back of his head then froze.  
"Unless..."

"What?" She asked.

"Unless he said or did something to make you angry or uncomfortable." Punk remarked.

"I have to finish dinner-" She began.

"No, no." Punk said gently grabbing her wrist. "Like I said to him, we live in the times where you have to stand up to behavior like this. Report him or I'll fucking take care of it."

"Phil-" She began but the doorbell rang again.

"He's ballsy." Punk hissed and turned and swung the door open. "I'm going to punch you the fuck out."

"I'll slap you so hard you'll be on the floor crying." Karen Brooks responded seriously holding luggage.

"Ma." Punk greeted nervously. "I didn't think it was you..."

"I should hope not." Karen said stepping aside. "My favorite child." she grinned.

"Aw, ma-" Punk said holding his arms out to hug her but Karen passed him her luggage and ran to hug AJ.

"I've missed you." AJ nearly cried holding her mother in law.

"I've missed you and the kids so much." Karen said to her.

"Um, hello." Punk scoffed.

"I missed you too." Karen laughed a bit. "You look beautiful!" she said pulling away from AJ as Punk picked up her luggage.

"You do! How do you age backwards?" AJ asked seriously.

"This is why she's my favorite." Karen said wrapping her arm around AJ.

"Don't worry she'll start aging forward once she spends enough time with her grandchildren." Punk remarked.

"Where are they? I have presents." Karen smiled eagerly.

"Oh, they went to the store." AJ told her.

"Alone?" Karen laughed and Punk looked around nervously. "Phillip? Where are my grand babies?"

"Grandma!" Mya cheered running through the front door.

"There's my girl!" Karen smiled kneeling down and hugging Mya.

"Grandma!" J.R also cheered and ran in on their hug.

"How are you two so grownup and I just saw last summer?" Karen asked them.

"They feed us." Mya answered seriously.

"That's good to know." Karen laughed standing up and spotted Dean. "Oh, hello, Dean."

"Karen." Dean smiled nervously.

"You know my Uncle Dean?" Mya asked her grandmother.

"I do." Karen smiled. "I'll just bring my stuff up to my room."

"I have to clear my stuff out." Dean told her.

"You're leaving?" Karen asked.

"No. He's in the last guest room so he's moving down to the basement. It's kind of like it's own apartment and the door that leads down there is very loud so I'll hear if it's opening and closing all night." Punk warned his mother who glared at him.

"Phil." AJ warned.

"I can go to the basement." Karen offered. "No reason to uproot you."

"I don't mind at all." Dean said waving it off as Karen smiled and Punk rolled his eyes.

"Alright." Punk announced. "Who's going to help Uncle Dean move?"

"I will!" J.R offered.

"I'm a little lady. I don't move things. People move things for me." Mya informed her father seriously.

"That's my girl." Punk smiled proudly.

"Um, no." AJ said to Punk then looked at Mya. "Who taught you that?"

"Daddy." Mya shrugged.

"How about you help me in the kitchen then." AJ said to her daughter but glaring at Punk.

"Mama, I'm a little lady I don't-" Mya began but then saw her mother's stern face. "I'll help!" she giggled and took her mothers hand.

"You help Dean and Mom get sorted." AJ ordered Punk.

"Yea, be a gentleman." Mya added.

"I'm always a gentleman." Punk informed his daughter with a smile.

"Right." AJ and Karen snorted at the same time sarcastically.


	6. Having Hope

**Having Hope**

* * *

Punk was sitting in an office at the Marshal office with his arms folded. Dean was to his left and Corey to his right while John sat in the middle and Adam was across from Punk.

"Adam feels if he can see James Sawyer-" John began.

"So they can conspire? I think the fuck not." Dean responded calmly.

"Who are you?" Adam asked Dean annoyed.

"He's a US Marshal who didn't gun down my wife and helped get James Sawyer so shut the fuck." Punk answered.

"She wasn't your wife then." Adam defended and Punk glared at him. "Not that it makes a difference."

"You're a traitor to your shield, to this office and this team." John reminded Adam.

"I want to make amends for some of it. I've been following these murders and they're in Chicago now." Adam told them.

"I wouldn't let your kids get hurt." he told Punk.

"We believe that, why?" Dean asked. "Why were you stalking around?"

"I thought approaching April was the safest option." Adam told them. "I know how the Sawyer family operates."

"This guy is a Sawyer by blood. He didn't even know his family." John reminded him.

"James isn't willing to work with you all. You just won't budge- maybe he'd be more willing to talk to me." Adam told them.

"Sawyer wants to see my daughter and that's not happening. So no, we won't fucking budge." Punk snapped.

"I agree which is why I'm volunteering." Adam said to him.

"We don't trust you. And we have no reason to." John reminded him.

"Why would I show up here?" Adam asked. "I obviously want to help."

"Or you want to conspire with your old buddy." Dean added.

"I have a kid on the way and I want to be back in Chicago I feel exiled-" Adam began.

"You are exiled." Punk reminded him coldly.

"My sister lives here, Beth's family-" Adam began.

"Should have thought the future before you shot April. She has a permanent restraining order against you. You can't be here." Punk reminded him.

"I want that to change." Adam told him quietly.

"I don't fucking get it. You, Sawyer- you both act like me or this office owes you anything. You want favors and forgiveness. Fuck that." Punk spat standing up.

"Don't punish Beth and my kid for my mistakes." Adam said to him.

"You made your choices and you're very fucking lucky because you should be in prison for life." Punk reminded him. "That's all the favors you get."

"I can offer me." Adam insisted.

"You're desperate and last time you were this desperate Ape ended up in the ICU so fuck you." Punk said standing up.

"You can't just turn away help because you're angry." Adam said before Punk could leave.

"No but I can turn away threats to my family." Punk shrugged then walked out of the office.

"I'm no threat." Adam promised.

"Your word means shit to me." Punk shrugged then left.

* * *

AJ was in her office and looked across her desk and smiled at Mya coloring on the other side. She said she wasn't feeling good when AJ dropped them off so AJ eagerly took her to work with her, where she can keep an eye on her.

"Hi, mama." Mya smiled noticing her mother looking at her.

"Hi." AJ smiled back. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Mya grinned and looked back at her coloring book.

"April-" Elliot began just walking into her office.

"I'm sorry, Mya was under the weather." AJ told him.

"That's fine she's no bother." Elliot smiled patting Mya's head and she smiled. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." AJ said standing up. "I'll be right at the door." she told Mya.

AJ and Elliot walked to the corner of the room where the door was and he frowned.

"April, you lied to me yesterday." Elliot told her. "I don't know if Phillip told you but I swung by your home-"

"He did. And he's very curious as to why my boss keeps stopping by his home looking for his wife." AJ said to him.

"I wanted to work." Elliot said to her.

"We had nothing to work on." AJ said shaking her head. "Your behavior makes me uncomfortable."

"This is your husband getting in your head." Elliot laughed a bit.

"My husband is looking out for me." AJ argued lightly.

"He's a bully." Elliot told her sternly. "And he's lucky I don't report him for threatening me."

AJ was slightly taken aback by the comment and Mya was now listening intently as she colored.

"The only one who should be worried about being reported is you." AJ stated sternly. "I am a very good worker and you talk to me like some woman you're trying to pick up at a bar. I deserve respect."

"You earn respect." Elliot corrected. "You don't want to earn anything from me it seems. I really think you're confused about your place here. This is a male run paper, you are a lucky to have a job and you should be flattered I even want to spend quality time with you, women in this office would kill for that kind of attention."

"I'm sure that's not true. Most women want to work without the constant remarks and being undressed with your eyes." AJ said to him.

"Is that how you think I look at you?" Elliot asked amused. "With all due respect April you've packed on a few pounds and have looked better. Maybe you need some exercise. Maybe this attitude is because your husband isn't 'working you out' as much as he used to. You seem frustrated."

"You are very out of line." AJ said to him. "And I'm going to report you."

"And then I'll be forced to fire you." Elliot shrugged. "I'll fire you before you can report me then you look like one of those bitter women who tries to take a good man down because their work is lacking."

"My work isn't lacking." AJ scoffed.

"Oh it has been for months now. You're distracted maybe it's marriage trouble and that's why you keep inviting me over." Elliot smiled smugly.

"I've never invited you over." AJ said to him.

"It will be your word against mine." Elliot reminded her.

"Mya." AJ announced and Mya jumped out of her seat and ran to AJ who took her hand. "I'm going to report you."

"Then I'm going to fire you." Elliot warned.

"I'm still going to report you." AJ said proudly and Mya smiled up at her mother.

"And I'm going to tell my daddy on you." Mya added just as proudly then walked out of the office with her mother.

"Now that's a threat." AJ smiled Elliot as leaving with Mya.

* * *

Punk and Dean walked in the house in the middle of the afternoon and froze when they saw Mya sitting on the couch watching a Barbie movie.

"Did we leave her here today?" Punk asked Dean fearfully.

"I went to work with mommy." Mya told Punk. "Then she got fired so we came home and ate ice cream for lunch!"

"What?" Punk asked then he went in search for AJ.

"I didn't get fired." AJ said as she was sitting with Karen. "I report Elliot like you suggested and he threatened to fire me if I did, which he didn't. But I did file the report and-"

"-what did you report him for?" Punk asked.

"Phillip." Karen said rolling her eyes.

"I'm talking to her." Punk said to his mother.

"Well, he was saying inappropriate things but he did call me fat." AJ said coldly.

"You're pregnant, not fat." Karen reminded her as AJ teared up.

"I'm just going to handle this myself." Punk said simply.

"You will not." AJ warned him. "Today Mya learned how to stick up for herself. She learned how to do things the right way. She's going to be growing up a woman in a man's world and she will remember this."

"She can remember me going to defend you. Because I'll do the same for her no matter how old she is." Punk argued.

"You know just because I reported him doesn't believe anyone is going to believe me and I could be stuck with a man for a boss who hates me and makes me miserable but I'm really proud for standing up for myself in front of my daughter no matter the outcome." AJ told him.

"I'm a feminist, you know this. I'm all for you standing up for yourself." Punk told her proudly. "But I'm also your husband and I hate this fucking guy so I'm going to go down there and tell him that."

"Phil." AJ warned as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy." Mya said stopping him. "I have to tell you all about mommy's mean boss."

"I know all about it and I'm going to fix it." Punk assured her.

"He was mean to mommy and called her mean things but she didn't even cry!" Mya cheered. "I told him I was going to tell you so you could take him to jail now."

"Phil." AJ warned from the door.

"Your mom handled it just fine." Punk forced out. "She doesn't need me to take anyone to jail."

"Daddy." Mya whispered. "Go get him."

"Women don't need men to fight their battles." Punk again forced out. "Your mom is just as strong and tough as me."

"Really?" Mya asked warily.

"Your mom is a bad ass." Dean confirmed. "Much tougher than your father." he added.

"It's one of the reasons I married her." Punk told his daughter and AJ smiled.

"Ok." Mya smiled. "Mommy is a bad ass."

"I'm so glad you're learning from Uncle Dean." Punk said glaring at Dean who shrugged. "But never change, always tell daddy everything." he whispered to Mya then kissed her cheek.

"Always." Mya promised.

"So, if you weren't fired what are you doing home?" Punk asked.

"I have a doctors appointment, remember?" AJ asked and his mouth dropped.

"I of course didn't forget." Punk scoffed at the thought.

"I was going to pick up J.R." Karen offered.

"Take me with you, grandma!" Mya pleaded.

"I'll come along for the ride." Dean offered.

"Why?" Punk asked annoyed.

"Let them go, maybe they can stop for dinner so we can stop for an adult dinner that doesn't involve coloring menus." AJ suggested.

"Yea, ok." Punk said then glared at Dean who just shrugged. "Be good for grandma and grandpa- oops I mean Uncle Dean." he told Mya.

"Asshole." Dean mumbled.

* * *

In the doctors office the doctor was running the wand over AJ's belly.

"There's the baby." The doctor smiled. "Everything looks so good, April. Your tests came back good, your blood pressure is down."

"So you think this pregnancy will last to term?" AJ asked hopefully.

"I have no reason to believe otherwise." The doctor smiled. "You're already 19 weeks along. In a few days you'll already be halfway through your pregnancy."

"Oh, wow." Punk said a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "I have a good view for gender."

"I don't want to know." AJ said quickly.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Because if we know what we're having it makes it real. It's a real person and when we lose it it will hurt even more." She told him.

"Ape." He frowned.

"April, you're in perfect health." The doctor assured her. "You are going to term, you are showing, your children are going to notice. What happens when you have this baby and you don't have anywhere to put the baby or bottles? You need to prepare."

"Ape, I know it hurt when we lost-" he began.

"I lost four babies. Not we, us. My body let them down. They were with me then they weren't. And this one I can feel inside of me, it kicked me yesterday." She told Punk.

"Why didn't you tell me the baby kicked." Punk smiled but AJ felt herself crying. "This baby is going to make it. And this baby is kicking because it wants attention. We need to tell the kids about this, we need to start preparing and I really want to know if we're having another you or me."

"I'm scared." AJ whispered and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We don't have to be." Punk assured her. "Let's give this baby a fair chance."

"Ok." AJ sighed sadly and he kissed her.

"I promise you it's going to be ok." Punk whispered.

"What are we having?" AJ asked the doctor cleaning off her face.

"A little boy." The doctor smiled passing her the sonogram.

"Another baseball player." Punk smiled proudly.

"He's got nice long arms and legs." The doctor pointed out. "Your twins are on the short side."

"Ah, this one will take after me and be people size." Punk smiled fondly and AJ slapped his arm. "You're a tiny little thing!" He defended.

"Keep up the good work, April." The doctor told her. "You and your son are doing amazing."

"Let me see." AJ said taking the picture from Punk with the smile. "He looks like you." She frowned.

"First of all, how can you even tell? Second of all, whats wrong with that?" He asked offended.

"Nothing, you're handsome." AJ smiled.

"We should probably tell the kids." He told her.

"Yea." AJ agreed smiling at the sonogram.

* * *

After stopping for dinner and going for a long walk on the boardwalk on the chilly night AJ and Punk arrived back home just before the kids bedtime.

"I've been waiting forever!" J.R groaned. "You're missing the game."

"Its boring." Mya said from the couch.

"We actually have to pause the game and talk to you." AJ told them.

"First, where is your grandma and Uncle Dean?" Punk asked warily.

"Grandma is doing laundry and Uncle Dean is downstairs." J.R told him.

"Good." Punk said relieved pausing the live game.

"Do you have a present for us?" Mya asked hopefully.

"We do." Punk grinned as they sat with them.

"Really?" J.R asked and AJ passed them the sonogram. "A picture?"

"Can I color it?" Mya asked hopefully.

"No." AJ smiled. "This is your baby brother."

"I don't have one of those." Mya reminded AJ.

"You do now." Punk told her. "In a few months he'll be here. Right now he's right in here." he said pointing at AJ's belly.

"A baby?" J.R asked the same time Mya did.

"Yea." AJ smiled. "Your father and I know this won't be easy. It's been only you two for your whole lives. But we've tried so hard to make this baby." She said feeling emotional and beginning to cry. "And we know you two will be the best big brother and sister ever-"

"I'm excited!" J.R cheered hugging AJ.

"Hey, I'm excited too." Mya frowned wanting in on the hug

"Right here, baby." Punk grinned holding his arms open.

"You don't have the baby." Mya scoffed getting in on J.R and AJ's hug.

"I mean, your mom does all the work but I helped make that baby. Somebody should hug me." Punk defended quietly.

"How did you make it?" J.R asked and Punk went pale.

"I cooked it." He told his son and AJ eyed him as she hugged Mya. "I had the ingredients."

"You cook us in the kitchen?" Mya asked horrified.

"No!" Punk said quickly. "Point is I want a hug."

"Fine." J.R groaned and reluctantly hugged Punk.

"Gee thanks." Punk remarked.

"What's it doing in there?" J.R asked AJ curiously with a smile as he went back to ignoring Punk.

"He kind of just chills." AJ shrugged. "He kicks too."

"That's not nice!" Mya scolded at AJ's belly.

"It's actually the only acceptable time to kick." AJ told Mya with a smile.

"Oh!" Mya smiled. "And it's a brother? Not a sister? I think I want a sister."

"It's a boy." AJ told her.

"Then can we have a sister?" Mya asked.

"We'll see." Punk smiled.

"Where is the baby going to sleep? We're out of room." J.R pointed out. "With Grandma and Uncle Dean here."

"We'll make space." Punk assured him.

"If you want he can stay with me until he's bigger." J.R offered and Punk smiled at him. "I mean, he might be scared alone anyway."

"Well, in the beginning the baby is going to stay with me and your mom but that's unbelievably nice of you to offer." Punk said proudly. "You remind me a lot of my big brother."

"Mine too." AJ said kissing the top of his head. "You're going to be an amazing big brother."

"He can't stay with me." Mya announced. "I don't have room but I'll visit him." She smiled.

"Another kind gesture." Punk teased and AJ kissed her head next.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm having a baby!" Mya announced.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Mom is having the baby, not you, dummy." J.R scolded his sister.

"Don't call me a dummy!" Mya warned.

"Hey, we have to remember your mom is having a baby so we have to be gentle and calm around her, ok?" Punk asked.

"Got it." J.R nodded seriously.

"I'll be a perfect angel." Mya assured her father.

"Do you want to see my brother?" J.R asked Dean.

"Hell yea." Dean said and Punk passed him the sonogram. "Looks like you." He said to Punk with a laugh.

"Can we show grandma?" Mya asked her mother.

"Sure." AJ smiled and Mya and J.R ran up the stairs calling for their grandmother.

"So, a boy?" Dean grinned.

"Yup." AJ smiled placing her hand over her stomach.

"Congrats." Dean smiled and gave her a hug. "If you need me out for space-"

"You're not going anywhere." Punk told him seriously.

"You're in our basement, we weren't putting the baby there anyway." She smiled a bit. "Karen won't be here for long so we'll take the guest room."

"Unless you hate the basement? Then we'll rearrange-" Punk offered and AJ nodded.

"No I love it. It even has it's own entry. Its like my own little apartment." Dean shrugged.

"Yes and you're not always on the clock." AJ reminded him.

"Yes I am." Dean laughed.

"No, I mean if you had a house guest we wouldn't know-" She began.

"Ape, my mom." He hissed.

"Not your mom." AJ said rolling her eyes. "Ms. Young."

"Who?" Punk asked.

"J.R's teacher." AJ reminded him.

"Why would you say that?" Dean asked with a laugh.

"J.R told me how you two chatted for a while at pick up, every pick up." AJ shrugged innocently.

"You're cheating on my mom?" Punk asked Dean.

"I'm not with your mom!" Dean laughed. "Or Renee!"

"Renee?" Punk asked.

"The teacher, Phil, pay attention." AJ groaned. "I'm just saying you're allowed to have a life and maybe with someone motivating you you'll set up roots here and stay. Because we love having you around but the kids love it more."

"They're pretty awesome." Dean had to admit. "I kind of like being a fun uncle."

"It suits you." Punk said to him.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Dean told them getting off the Renee subject.

"Good." AJ smiled.


	7. Change of Plans

**A/N: Don't adjust your reading devices this is truly an update! I can tell you all how busy I've been with work and how I was out of town for weeks for it and how my laptop crashed and I had to get a new one even though my old on had all of my old stories on it but I truly hit a block (previous excuses are also true though) but don't like to leave things unfinished so I am going to try to finish this one for you all. Thanks for staying loyal and sending sweet messages, I always appreciate it and YOU. Enjoy!**

 **Change of Plans**

* * *

"What are you doing?" A curious Mya questioned her brother, J.R as he placed things into a box.

"Running away from you because you're annoying." J.R huffed not even turning to look at her.

"Hey!" Mya scolded. "That is NOT nice!"

"It's just stuff for the new baby that I'm too old for." J.R groaned and Mya stalked into her room with her hands on her hips.

"You should give me this stuff." Mya complained. "You've known me longer."

"No. You're not a boy." J.R said packing up some of his baseball stuff.

"So? I can do anything a boy can do." Mya insisted.

"You hate baseball." J.R reminded her annoyed.

"Are you going to like the new baby more than me?" Mya asked sadly.

"Probably." J.R shrugged with a smile.

"Uncle Dean!" Mya screamed so loud that J.R jumped.

"What?" Dean asked rushing in.

"J.R is being so mean to me." Mya cried hugging his leg.

"Such a baby." J.R mumbled to himself and shook his head as he continued to pack his box.

"What are you doing there?" Dean asked.

"Giving the new baby some of my old stuff." J.R told him proudly.

"That's pretty awesome." Dean grinned and Mya gasped. "It's a nice thing to do." He insisted to Mya who frowned.

"But he likes new brother more than me." Mya whispered.

"Come on now that's not true." Dean told her. "You two are womb buddies!" He cheered and Mya glared at Dean and stomped out of the room. "What I say?" he asked J.R confused who shrugged.

* * *

Mya was sitting on the front stoop with her stuffed monkey and a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Psst." A male voice whispered over the fence.

Mya looked up and saw a mans eyes. That's all she can see over the thick brick wall fence that was taller than her.

"You like puppies?" He asked. Mya stood up and went to walk into the house, she remembered what her parents and uncle told her about strangers. "You're a pretty little girl." The man added and she froze and turned her head to look at him.

"Thank you." Mya sniffled. She also remembered her parents always taught her to say thank you. "You have a puppy?" she asked curiously now.

"Yea but I can't lift it over the fence. Can you open the gate? I'll show you." He grinned.

"I don't hear it." Mya pointed out wisely.

"He's sad. He wants someone to play with him." He told her.

"Mya." A stern voice announced behind her and she knew it was her Uncle Dean. "I want you to go inside." he said in a warning voice and Mya knew by the tone that he meant business and ran inside. "You!" Dean yelled racing to the gate but the man was already in his car driving off.

Dean was watching the twins so hopping in a car and chasing wasn't an option. He reached for his phone and dialed a number.

"John, its me….you won't believe this…" he trailed off.

* * *

Mya was up in her room sitting on her bed holding her stuffed monkey when Punk came in.

"I don't want to talk." Mya sniffed.

"Oh, but you have to." Punk said pulling the stuffed animal gently from her arms. "What did I say about leaving the house and talking to strangers?"

"I didn't talk to him." Mya told him sadly. "Uncle Dean is mad at me."

"He was mad because you have been told to not leave the house." Punk told her. "Why did you leave?"

"I only sat on the steps. J.R loves the new baby more than me and it made me sad." Mya told him.

"That's not true." Punk scoffed.

"It is." Mya nodded surely.

"You can't leave the house and you can't talk to strangers." He reminded his daughter.

"I didn't talk to him." Mya told her father sadly. "He said he had a sad puppy. I was going to come back inside."

"But you didn't." Punk reminded her.

"He stopped me. Be mad at him!" Mya argued.

"Oh, trust me I am." Punk forced out quietly.

"Maybe that puppy was sad because she has a new brother and nobody wants her anymore." Mya told her father.

"I hope that's not how you feel." Punk said to her and she just shrugged. "You're wanted and loved. You're the only girl."

"I am?" Mya asked and Punk nodded.

"Yea and that means you're so special. It means when you're older I'm going to secretly follow you everywhere you go. And I'm going to annoy you more than your brothers. It's a double standard but you'll understand it more when you're older. Your mom, brother and I love you so much so does this new baby." Punk informed her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't trust the new baby." Mya told him bluntly and Punk had to laugh.

"You love him too." Punk assured her. "We're really excited about the baby. Doesn't mean we don't want you or love you less."

"Promise?" She asked and he nodded.

"Mya Brooks." AJ announced walking into the room with a stern voice.

"Oh, Mama it wasn't me." Mya said sweetly.

"Oh, it was though." AJ scolded. "Did you tell Mya her punishment?" she asked Punk.

"We were just getting to that." Punk told her nervously.

"Were you? I doubt that." AJ mocked.

"She's a little jealous of the new baby." Punk defended and Mya nodded behind her father.

"Mya knows the rules, don't you?" AJ asked her daughter.

"No, Mama I forgot them." Mya told her. "Daddy was just reminding me."

"You know the rules. Now wash up for bed." She told her daughter.

"Mama, it's so early." Mya pouted.

"It's a punishment." AJ reminded her and Mya groaned and walked to the door. "She knows the rules and now isn't the time to let her get away with things like this. Dean said that guy looked exactly like James."

"I know." Punk said standing up.

"Why is he targeting her?" AJ asked.

"Because James was infatuated with her." Punk answered calmly.

"I don't even want her in school." AJ told him.

"School is the safest place for her." Punk assured her.

"The safest place for her is here with me because I'll kill that son of a bitch." AJ stated coldly.

"We're on it." Punk assured her.

"Maybe we can keep her home-" AJ began.

"We can't do that." Punk whispered and peered outside Mya's door to make sure neither child was outside eavesdropping. "We have to keep their routine normal. We don't want to upset them. Keeping Mya home will alert J.R and I don't want him having nightmares."

"So we just send her off?" AJ asked holding back tears. "Don't you remember when I had them? How it felt when we realized she was gone?"

"Of course I do." Punk sighed shaking his head. "I've spoken to the school. Mya and J.R are going to be protected. We're going to have a Marshal inside and outside of the building at all times. They won't know the Marshal he'll be a custodian. It's alright."

"What if I talk to James?" She asked. "Maybe I can get through to him."

"For what?" Punk asked. "He has nothing to do with his brother. James can't reach him. James doesn't give a shit about him."

"How are we going to keep our children safe?" AJ asked him.

"The same way we always have." He assured her.

* * *

Mya tiptoed downstairs into Dean's area. It was a huge space that gave Dean enough room for security features and also room to have his own space. There was a living area, a small kitchen and bathroom and the bed right off to the side. Mya noted it was dark downstairs as she carefully climbed down the stairs. Her face lit up when she saw candles lit and heard music. She looked towards the couch and saw her Uncle kissing a woman and walked right over.

"Hi!" Mya greeted with a big happy smile and Dean nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Mya." Dean groaned.

"Miss. Renee." Mya gasped. "Are you Uncle Dean's friend?" she asked J.R's teacher.

"I have to get going." Renee said quickly standing up grabbing her things.

"Wait." Dean pleaded standing up.

"I just came down to ask Uncle Dean not to hate me anymore." Mya told the teacher who immediately frowned.

"Why would you say that?" Renee asked concerned kneeling in front of her.

"I don't hate you." Dean argued.

"Yes you do." Mya nodded. "He told me." she whispered to Renee who glared at Dean.

"Never in my life." Dean argued with a laugh. "Can you give me a few minutes? I won't be long I promise."

"You better fix this." Renee warned him.

"Squirt." Dean nodded sitting down on the couch and Mya sat next to him. "Stop telling people I hate you I could never hate you."

"I think you can." Mya nodded. "It's kind of like how I think I hate the new baby."

"What?" Dean laughed amused. "Listen, I got angry and raised my voice a bit with you but that's because I love you-" He stopped himself and thought about it for a moment as Renee listened from the kitchen area. "That's not true. Because yelling at you doesn't mean I love you and I don't want you to grow up and think a man yelling at you means they love you." He explained and Mya eyed him oddly. "You'll understand that more when you're older." He told her and Mya shrugged. "I yelled because you scared me. I never want you to get hurt. I've known you since you were in your mom's belly. I helped build your crib and paint your walls." he explained.  
"I don't have a family. You and J.R are my family and the only reason I'm here is to look out for you and make sure you're happy and safe."

"Really?" Mya asked.

"Really." Dean told her. "I had a sweet life in Vegas." He laughed as if he was sitting down with an old buddy. "Bars, pools, gambling, games-" He stopped as he realized Mya was eyeing him oddly. "I dropped everything in my life to come back home to you and your brother and parents. I have no regrets. I'm going to protect you and look out for you always. Nothing you do could ever make me hate you."

"Promise?" Mya asked with a soft smile.

"I swear on my life." He said and she threw her arms around him.

"Are you going to love the new baby more than me?" Mya asked curiously.

"You're having a hard time with this new baby and believe me you don't hate this new baby. This baby is going to need you." Dean explained. "You've been around longer, he's going to look up to you to teach him things."

"Really?" Mya asked and Dean nodded.

"Him and J.R are going to fight all of the time it's what brothers do but you are going to be the one to help him."

"You mean me and the new baby can beat J.R up together?" Mya asked with a sly smile.

"Maybe." Dean nodded. "Point is this baby is your blood. He's YOUR brother. You're going to love him."

"We'll see about that." Mya mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Punk said rushing down the stairs and picking up Mya. "Bed." He reminded Mya.

"Uncle Dean and Ms. Renee were kissing." Mya tattled. "Don't they have cooties?" she asked as Punk carried her up the stairs.

* * *

The next day Punk arrived home at 12 in the afternoon. He ran out of the office when the Marshal's detailed at his kids school informed him that AJ pulled them out of school not an hour after dropping them off.

"That's so good." AJ said to J.R at the kitchen table as he worked on his science project.

"Hey, dad." J.R cheered.

"How's the project?" Punk asked and AJ knew he was about to lecture her.

"It's really cool. The volcano is fun." J.R told him.

"Where's Mya?" Punk asked A.J.

"She's taking a nap. She wasn't feeling well." AJ told him.

"Really? She didn't mention a thing to me this morning." Punk noted folding his arms.

"Well she told me this morning and you raced them out before I could stop you. J.R might catch it so I took him home as well." AJ explained.

"Can I have a word?" Punk asked AJ with a smile.

"I'm super busy." AJ shrugged and J.R eyed them.

"Are you mad?" J.R asked Punk.

"No." Punk smirked.

"FIne." AJ mumbled walking out of the kitchen and Punk followed.

"Ape-" He began.

"I'm sorry ok, but they're my children and I wanted them with me today." She insisted. "I don't need to lie or make excuses. My blood pressure is rising and I can feel it so I need my babies close-"

"If you wanted them home today that's your choice. They are your children. But Dean isn't here. I don't want you or the kids here alone." He told her. "If you don't tell me when you're going to be here then no one is going to be here, get me?"

"I didn't want you to judge me." She sighed sitting down rubbing her belly slightly.

"Feeling ok?" He asked.

"No." She admitted. "My nerves are fried and I know I have to calm down for this new baby but I'm so scared all of the time and the second you walked out of the door with them I felt like I'd never see them again."

"You're shaking." Punk frowned eyeing hands and sat down next to her and took her hands into his own.

"I had no problem doing this before we had them." She told Punk. "I can't be in three places at once. I can't be with Mya and J.R and at my job and I can't work because all I think about are my children and if someone is prying on them or plotting."

"I get it." Punk assured her. "I feel that way except its J.R, Mya and you. But I'm not carrying a child inside of me right now-"

"I'm already failing this kid." AJ said to him bluntly. "I'm driving myself crazy and putting him at risk everyday with every crazy irrational thought I have."

"You're not failing anybody." He assured her.

"I was thinking that we could go to Jersey, you know see my parents?" She asked hopefully.

"Babe-" he began.

"No its a good idea." She assure him. "We get the kids outs of town and they see their grandparents and won't think anything of it."

"So you think upping and leaving with the kids will work? And how long are you gone for?" Punk asked. "I'd miss my family ya know."

"You'd come with us." She smiled and he gave her a sad smile. "What?"

"I can't leave work while I'm looking for this guy." Punk told her. "We can't just pull the kids out of school even if it's to see their grandparents and I don't want you or the kids out of reach of Marshal services out here. I do think it's cute that's always your go to place to hide." He smirked.

"Actually this house was. Remember I was going to live in your attic forever?" She asked smiling at he memory.

"Oh, how could I forget your amazing plan. You were going to be a 'ghost' upstairs." He smirked. "This guy isn't James Sawyer. He doesn't have the connections he had." He told AJ.

"Then why can't you catch him?" She asked with a sigh.

"I'm going to." He swore.

"What if I have this baby and he takes him from us in the hospital?" He asked.

"No." Punk shook his head. "No mistakes will be repeated. Hospital will be on lockdown."

"And if we're at the hospital who is with the kids?" She asked.

"Dean and Corey." He told her. "I have it all planned out in case we don't get him before that but I will get him before that."

"Before he gets to Mya?" AJ asked quietly.

"No one is getting to my daughter." He assured her coldly.

"Why are two serial killers playing games with our child?" She asked him. "Jame's brother just wants her to get to James. It doesn't even have anything to do with us."

"Yea I know." Punk sighed running his hand over his tired face.

"You look exhausted." She noted.

"I am." He said to her.

"Nap for a few hours I'll wake you for dinner." She told him.

"No you're going to nap." He corrected. "You're stressed and it's make me stressed. You have all of this bullshit going on at work-"

"Oh, speaking of that." AJ smiled nervously.

"He's back to work? I thought he was going to be fired!" Punk yelled.

"Shhh." AJ hissed. "I have a meeting tomorrow. It's with the CEO and Elliot and his lawyers-"

"I'll be there." Punk told her and she had to smile.

"That's sweet, but the kids are actually off from school tomorrow so you're going to have to watch them." She told him.

"I have to be in the office." He said to her.

"Well I'm not taking them to a sexual harassment hearing." She told him. "Bring them to the office for a few hours. They love it there." She told him.

"I'd rather be with you." He said to her.

"I don't need you to hold me hand for this." She assured him.

"Oh, you're not going alone." He laughed. "You can take Dean."

"Take Dean where?" Dean asked walking in the front door.

"AJ has a work hearing tomorrow about her boss." Punk told him.

"Awesome." Dean grinned. "I've been waiting to beat that guy down."

"I don't need anyone there." AJ corrected.

"You have a protection detail. Either Dean goes with you or I go with you or you don't go at all." Punk informed her.

"I'll take Dean." She forced out.

"Wise choice." Dean smirked.

"I was trying to nap." Mya sighed walking down the stairs.

"Did we wake you in the middle of the afternoon?" Punk teased.

"You did. You yelled. And yelling doesn't mean love." Mya told her father who eyed her and Dean nodded proudly.

"That's right." Dean agreed.

"What the hell are you telling my kid?" Punk asked Dean.

"I'm teaching her to never date a guy who yells at her." Dean told Punk.

"But she's so annoying. People have to yell at her." J.R insisted.

"Hey, I'm taking you two to see that movie." Dean told the kids.

"You are?" AJ asked.

"I think you both could use a little sleep." Dean told her.

"What a good man." Punk grinned.

"But Mya is supposed to be punished." J.R reminded Dean and Mya glared at her brother. "She should stay here and we should just go."

"No!" Mya yelled.

"You're both going, get your jackets." Dean told them. "You ok?" he asked AJ who was looking paler by the second.

"Yea." She assured him. "Have fun." She told the kids and Dean as they walked out the door.

"You feel ok?" Punk frowned feeling her head.

"A nap is what I need." She said holding her hands out and he helped her up.

Punk's phone began to ring and he managed to answer as he helped AJ up the stairs.

"You have to leave?" She asked sadly as he pulled the covers down for her.

"I do." He groaned. "I might be a while. Corey is going to be here."

"I don't need a sitter." She said closing her eyes. "But I really think you should call out because you need sleep."

"I'll take tomorrow off if I can and stay home with the kids and get some sleep." He said to her and she laughed with her eyes closed.

"Take off to sleep and the kids will be here? Good luck." She teased.

"Corey will be here in fifteen minutes." He told her.

"Good. Tell him to be quiet when he comes in." She yawned.

"I've got to go now." He told her and she nodded.

"I'll survive fifteen minutes." She muttered tiredly.

"Please rest." He said kissing her head.

"Promise." She whispered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Punk was in a closed door meeting with higher ups discussing the Sawyer twin case when his phone kept buzzing and he couldn't ignore it.

"Yea?" Punk asked.

"Where's AJ?" Corey asked.

"Home in bed. Aren't you there?" Punk asked.

"I'm here, she's not." Corey informed him and Punk's heart fell.

"We're in a meeting." John said to Punk annoyed.

"You checked the bedroom?" Punk asked.

"Bed is unmade but no sign of her. I searched the place top to bottom." He told Punk. "No signs of a struggle."  
"I'm on my way." Punk said hanging up.


	8. Along The Lake

**Along The Lake**

* * *

Punk was in a car being driven by Dean as they sped down a windy road leading to a leak. Its where AJ's phone was pinging. The phone was off for hours and suddenly popped back on at almost three in the morning. Punk's heart was in his throat as Dean ran every light and a team of police and Marshal's followed behind him.

"You should wait in the car." Dean said coming to a stop.

"Why would I do that?" Punk asked already climbing out of the car.

"It's the lake, it's late-" Dean began.

"You think I'm going to find my wife's dead body." Punk remarked bitterly as he turned on a flashlight and pulled out his gun. "She's MY wife."

"You should-" Dean began.

"Either shut the fuck up or stay in the car." Punk warned slamming the door and headed out.

Dean had the worst feeling in his gut. Nothing was going to convince him he wasn't going to find AJ's dead body down by the river. They were 50 miles from home and her abductor didn't reach out like they had profiled he would. He was sure now that James' brother was trying to prove he could conquer what his brother couldn't. James had tried but never could kill AJ. AJ was always known as the victim who got away.

Punk raced down through the wooded area to by the water and Dean was sweating even though it was freezing it out.

"She might be in the water." Dean said to him and Punk glared at him. "She's not going to be just laying here." He argued then froze as he flashed the light a bit down.

"Ape!" Punk yelled running towards her.

Punk dropped his gun as he ran, he wasn't alert to anything if this was a setup. Dean had never seen Punk drop his guard before like this. Even when Mya was taken from the hospital he was in Marshal mode, but now he was in husband mode. Dean didn't run after Punk because he knew he'd find AJ dead at the river and that's something he didn't want to see. No reason to see AJ like that and really not wanting to see Punk find her.

Punk reached the body that was almost in the water but not quite and rolled it over onto their back and it was AJ.

"It's her!" Punk yelled out and Dean picked up his pace a bit.

"Don't touch her!" Dean yelled out. "Evidence-"

"She's breathing!" Punk yelled back with a smile and Dean went pale.

"She's what?" Dean asked kneeling down and sure enough there was a pulse. "Jesus Christ." He whispered. "Hey! Get medics!" he yelled back towards the team.

"Ape." Punk said trying to shake her slightly and her eyes fluttered.

"Holy shit." Dean said amazed.

"Phil." She whispered and a tear escaped his eye.

"That's right I'm here." Punk said kissing her head. "Don't move help is on the way."

"I'm ok." She said sitting up a bit holding her head and Punk frowned.

"What?" Dean asked sensing Punks worry. "She hurt?"

"No." He said. "The baby-"

"He's moving in there." AJ nodded feeling her stomach and smiled a bit as she caught her breath. "Yea, he's ok."

"Just sit still." Punk insisted but he was still eyeing her as if something was wrong.

"What?" Dean demanded to know.

"It's nothing." Punk said shaking his head.

"The kids-" She began.

"They're with my mom at the office." Punk assured her.

"What happened?" Dean asked her.

"It's not important." Punk said before AJ could answer and Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's very important." Dean argued.

"It's not." Punk said simply and waved the medics over.

"Don't leave me." AJ pleaded grabbing Punk's head.

"I'm not. Let the medics set you up to be transported though I just need to look at something by the water." He told her and she nodded. "I'll be right here." He pointed walking a bit down and Dean followed.

"Punk-" Dean started and Punk threw up into the lake. Dean frowned and patted Punk on the back. "She's ok."

"I wasn't expecting that." He said holding onto his knees and hurled again.

"You're in shock." Dean told him.

"No. I've just had my stomach in my throat since the second she was missing and it's finally coming up." Punk said using his jacket sleeve to clean his face.

"We have to talk to her." Dean told him.

"Nobody talks to her but me." Punk warned him coldly.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"You're more than my coworker, you're our family aren't you?" Punk asked.

"You know I am." Dean sighed knowing where this was going.

"Do not let John or anyone else near her." Punk ordered him. "Her clothes."

"What about them?" Dean asked looking over.

"They're not hers." Punk whispered and then it hit Dean.

"She's like seven months pregnant-" Dean began to reason mostly with himself.

"Doesn't mean he didn't rape her." Punk snapped. "This is my wife-"

"I've got your back." Dean said without hesitation nodding. "But it might be easier if I talk to her. I won't put it on the report but I'll need to know-"

"She's my wife." He again reminded Dean. "I'll talk to her and I'll protect her."

"Phil!" AJ yelled out as they began to move her and he raced over.

* * *

In the hospital AJ and the baby were checked over and given a clean bill of health. It had been a hectic tip to the hospital with Marshal's and other officers coming in but Punk finally had a moment alone wit her. He looked over to her and she gave him a sad smile.

"I'm really ok." She assured him.

"Ape, what happened?" He asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"He must have came in the second you left. I got up to go to the bathroom then I felt someone put something over my face and I woke up in a van." She told him. I didn't even get a good look at him. The back of the van was fenced. We drove for what felt like hours. When he stopped he pulled me out of the truck and I woke up at the river with you. I'm really no help."

"Your clothes-" He began with a shaky voice and looked down at his own hands nervously.

"No, Phil." She said shaking her head and placing her hand on his cheek. "Those sweats were in the van and I put them on because it was freezing. My clothes were on underneath. The police took it as evidence."

"You can't be sure." He said to her.

"Phil I was intact each time I woke up." She told him. "I also don't think I turn on even mass murderers, look at me."

"You're the most beautiful being that has ever walked this planet." He told her seriously and she had to laugh a bit.

"The doctors checked me out. I'm fine, I don't even have a bruise." She assured him. "The baby is perfect too."

"Why?" Punk asked and eyed him. "Why would he do this?"

"I don't know. He didn't even speak to me. Maybe to let you know he could get to me whenever." She shrugged. "Maybe he did want to kill me but he saw how pregnant I was and it freaked him out."

"Doesn't make sense." Punk said shaking his head.

"Maybe James would know why." AJ suggested.

"April." Her doctor announced walking into the room.

"Doc I was already checked out and am fine." AJ told her regular doctor.

"April, your blood pressure is dangerously high." He warned her. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I've spoken to your OBGYN and we agree for absolute bed rest."

"I agree too." Punk nodded firmly.

"In the hospital." The doctor told them.

"I have two children at home so that's not going to happen." AJ laughed it off a bit but neither the doctor or Punk budged. "Phil, tell him that's not possible."

"Just give me a few minutes." Punk said to the doctor.

"No. I have two other babies at home." She argued.

"Your parents are flying in." Punk told her.

"Good. They're probably scared." AJ said to him.

"Yea, I mean I tried to hide it but they know something is right and they kept asking for you." He told her. "I think your idea of the kids going to your parents was right."

"What do you mean? I can't go I'm on bed rest." She said to him. "I mean I guess I could fly-"

"You can't fly." The doctor informed her sternly.

"I'm not talking about taking them to New Jersey." He said to her.

"WITSEC?" She gasped and he had to roll his eyes.

"You think I'd let anyone take my kids away from us?" He asked.

"I've had an emotional day, Phil." She sighed crying a bit. "What are you talking about."

"The Marshal service is going to send them away until this dies down." He told her.

"Over my dead body." AJ stated coldly.

"With your parents and my mom." He added.

"I don't care. They're mine." She argued.

"You are in zero condition to watch them, I can't be with them at home and you at the hospital and searching for this guy at the same time." He told her. "The kids will have a great time."

"No." She said shaking her head.

"There will be multiple Marhsal's with them as well." Punk told her.

"Nope." She said sitting up and her machine began to beep.

"There's that blood pressure." The doctor said gently pushing her back to the bed.

"Ape, you have another child to worry about and my sanity. I wouldn't do this if I didn't know they'd be safe." He told her.

"You can't leave this hospital. You're going to stress yourself into early labor and you've come too far now to blow it at the end." The doctor added.

"Our mom's are going to smother them." Punk assured her.

"Will we know where they're going? Are you sending them to a cold New York apartment like you did me?" She asked crying a bit.

"They're going to go to a beach somewhere and think it's vacation. I'm pushing for Disney." He told her and cried out. "What?"

"I wanted to go to Disney." She cried and the Doctor passed her a tissue.

"We'll be in constant contact." He promised her. "And when this is all over we'll take a trip to Disney, without the kids." he teased and she had to laugh through her tears.

"Do I get to see them?" She asked.

"Of course you do." He had to laugh. "They haven't slept they want to see you."

"I don't want them to be scared." She insisted.

"So we make sure they know they're going on a fun trip with their grandparents." He said to her. "It's ok."

"I trust you." She whispered.

* * *

Punk went to get the kids a few hours later and Dean was on AJ duty sitting in her room as she slept.

"What is wrong with you?" AJ asked tiredly.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked standing by the door.

"Why are you standing at the door like that?" She yawned.

"I'm guarding you. It's what guards do." He scoffed.

"Every time I opened my eyes you were standing there like a statue." She said waking herself up.

"Guarding." He reminded her pointing at the door.

"Right." She said rubbing her face. "Why are you so pale? You need sleep."

"I'm pale because I thought you were dead." He told her bluntly.

"I'm sorry." She frowned.

"Don't apologize." He said still watching the door. "I was just shaken up. I've been doing this so many years I didn't think anything could surprise me anymore."

"Will you go to Disney with the kids?" She asked hopefully and he looked over to her. "I trust you with them more than anyone who isn't Phil."

"The kids are going to have Corey, Daniel, Jason- they're going to be in great hands. I need to be here with you." He told her. "I'm your guard."

"I don't need that." She said and he glared at her. "I mean, if he was going to kill me he probably would have."

"I'm staying in here. Wherever you go, I go." he practically warned her. "I never want to have to sit with Punk when he's pulling you out of a river again, I never want to look J.R or Mya in the face when they keep crying and asking me for you."

"They were crying?" AJ frowned.

"Everyone was crying." Dean groaned scratching his head furiously. "The kids, Punk, Karen, your parents when I called them- I can't do that again."

"I'm sorry." AJ said to him. "It's ok to admit you'd miss me if I was dead." She teased a bit.

"It's not funny." Dean warned her.

"If you don't laugh you'll just cry." She shrugged. "I have to keep myself calm."

"You do." He agreed.

"Mama!" Mya yelled pushing the door opening and hitting Dean with it in the process.

"Oh, baby!" AJ cried instantly pulling her up into the bed wit her.

"Mom!" J.R yelled jumping up in the bed and hugging his mother with Mya.

"Mya kick your ass?" Punk asked Dean who was holding his nose. "You're going to have to be sharper." he teased a bit.

"I'm actually going to miss them when they go to Disney." Dean admitted rubbing his nose.

Punk watched as AJ hugged and cried with both of her children.

"I'm going to grab some coffee." Dean told him.

"I'll take a cup." Punk said and Dean nodded.

"Mama we're all going to Disney." Mya told her happily.

"Mom isn't going." J.R snorted. "You didn't pay attention to anything."

"None of that." Punk warned his children.

"Mom and Dad have to stay here because mom doesn't feel well." J.R reminded her.

"Oh, right." Mya frowned. "I think I want to stay with Mama. I'll miss her too much." She informed her father.

"Not me?" Punk asked amused.

"Mama more." Mya nodded holding onto AJ.

"You're going to have a great time." AJ assured her.

"Not without you." Mya pouted with a trembling lip about to burst into tears and AJ felt her heart break.

"We'll have fun." J.R assured his sister. "We'll get to go on rides and stuff."

Punk nodded proudly at his son. Was so quick on his feet and was wise behind his years.

"We'll even bring Mom back presents." J.R told her.

"I'd love that." AJ said through tears looking at Mya.

"Won't you miss us?" Mya asked.

"So much." AJ said kissing her head and then J.R's. "But your new brother needs me to rest so that's what I have to do. It wouldn't be fair for you two to sit around in a hospital with me."

"Is my brother ok?" J.R asked and AJ smiled and nodded.

"He's very strong." AJ told him proudly and J.R smiled for the first time.

"Will he be here by the time we get back?" J.R questioned.

"We don't know." Punk answered for AJ.

"How long are we going for?" J.R asked.

"Depends. I think you guys are going to have so much fun you'll never want to leave." Punk smiled at his kids.

"I'll want to meet my brother." J.R argued a bit.

"And I'd want to see Mama." Mya added.

"Your little brother is looking forward to meeting you." AJ told Mya and her eyes widened.

"For real!?" She asked astonished.

"For real." AJ confirmed. "You're going to have to listen to your grandparents and Corey and whoever else is there, alright?"

"I'm an angel." Mya reminded her and J.R rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure Mya listens." J.R assured his parents.

"You're not the boss of me!" Mya argued.

"Yes I am!" J.R yelled back.

"You two are going to look out for each other." Punk interjected.

"Where have you been, Mama?" Mya asked her mother curiously. "I've been waiting for you all day!"

"The baby wasn't feeling well." AJ lied with ease, she was prepared for the questions.

"Does he have a cold?" Mya asked.

"Yea." AJ smiled a bit. "So that's why I'm going to stay here until he's all better."

"Is he sick because I said I hate him?" Mya asked an AJ looked at Punk who shrugged.

"No." AJ assured her. "But don't hate him, he's so excited to meet his big sister."

"I don't really hate him." Mya shrugged. "I don't want him to not feel well."

"He's going to be fine." AJ assured her.

"Really?" J.R asked and AJ nodded surely.

"Hey." John greeted poking his head in.

"Not fighting." Punk warned his twins then followed John outside the door. "You have a lead?"

"No but I have a plan." John said to him. "You're not going to like it. James knows how to find his brother."

"James is useless." Punk spat.

"He's not." John insisted.

"How do you get him to talk?" Punk asked.

"We tell him a lie." John told him and Punk eyed him curiously.

* * *

About half an hour talking to John and Dean outside the room Punk walked back inside and both kids were sleeping at AJ's side.

"I'm going to miss them." AJ whispered in tears.

"They're going to be having the time of their lives." Punk whispered back. "I'll miss them too. But it's not for long."

"Promise?" She asked.

"I swear." He assured her. "They'll be home before their baby brother is born."

"You have a plan?" She asked curiously.

"I do." He confirmed. "We can talk about that later though." he said to her. "They have to get going. Your parents are here, they want to see you first but they're heading straight to airport after."

"A few more minutes." She insisted holding her children.

"Take as much time as you need." He said to her admiring the sight of his entire family.

"Are you ok?" She asked him quietly. "You look like you haven't slept in years."

"I feel it." He had to admit. "I'll sleep when this over."

"That's not healthy. Besides you have to keep your energy up because when you're not at work you're going to be here entertaining me." She warned him and he smiled.

"Babe, that will be absolute honor." He said seriously.

"You were really scared, huh?" She asked.

"More than I care to admit." He told her honestly.

"You should sleep a bit." She urged nodding towards the chair and he laughed. "The kids took up the bed." She shrugged.

"I might sleep a bit in the chair actually." He said sitting down.

"Good." AJ said closing her eyes as well.


	9. Chunky

**Chunky**

* * *

"Can _ _I ask you a question?" AJ asked curiously sitting on the bed flicking through the TV as her new Marshal detail typed on his laptop.__

 _"_ _ _I'd prefer you didn't." Punk told her bluntly not taking his eyes off of the laptop and the reports he was catching up on.__

 _"_ _ _What's your favorite song?" She asked, ignoring his rude response.__

 _"_ _ _The sound of silence." He retorted not missing a beat.__

 _"_ _ _That's not really your favorite song." She huffed.__

 _"_ _ _How could you possibly know that?" He asked glaring over to her and she narrowed her eyes at him.__

 _"_ _ _I don't want a man who hates me protecting me." AJ said to him and he sighed.__

 _"_ _ _I don't hate you. I'm just not a chatty guy." He shrugged then went back to his laptop.__

 _"_ _ _Do you have friends?" She asked him and he rolled his eyes and eyed her. "What? I just don't know how you could." she shrugged innocently.__

 _"_ _ _I have friends." He defended quietly then thought about it.__

 _"_ _ _You probably don't. You strike me as the kind of guy who just works all of the time and broods in his free time." She snorted then smirked.__

 _"_ _ _I have an important job." Punk informed her proudly.__

 _"_ _ _More important than having a life?" She asked. "Your job isn't going to be there forever."__

 _"_ _ _Neither will people." He added. "Didn't you pick up and leave your life behind for a job here in Chicago?"__

 _"_ _ _I did. But I expected to expand my life." She told him. "I thought I'd get a job in the City, meet a handsome stranger on the train. We wouldn't speak for a few weeks but after fate kept bringing us together he finally approaches me and tells me how pretty I am and asks me out." She told Punk who seemed amused. "Then we'd date for a while and live in a cramped apartment with a puppy and we'd have this great courtship and save up our money until we'd finally get married, buy a house in the City and continue our career's as we start our family."  
__ _  
"_ _ _Wow." Punk laughed a bit. "First of all, if a man is watching you for weeks on the train he's probably a predator." He told her and her face dropped. "Good luck renting an animal friendly apartment in the city and even better luck being able to afford a house in the city. Outside the city is a better bet. But I would assume if this mystery prince didn't kill you after stalking you he'd probably be consumed with his career as you are with yours and it would cause friction. You'd be two passing ships in the night until you'd finally just have enough each other. You'd break up, get back together a few times until finally you catch him cheating on you and you leave then you realize you wasted years on some asshole who was in fact just a stalker."__

 _"_ _ _Wow." AJ nodded sarcastically. "You are the most negative person on this planet." She spat then stormed off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.__

* * *

"What are you smiling about?" Punk asked tiredly from the chair next to AJ's bed. It was almost two in the morning and Punk was at her bedside since she was admitted. The kids had been gone a day and going home didn't seem right to him without his family there.

"I was thinking about that time in the hotel, you were protecting me and a real dick." She said and he laughed as he closed his eyes a bit.

"You were annoying." He informed her with a yawn.

"You told me I'd marry a stalker." She reminded him.

"No I believe I told you you'd waste years with a predator who was clearly a stalker and you wouldn't make it to the alter." Punk corrected opening his eyes a bit.

"You remember." She smiled looking at him and grabbing his hand.

"I was jealous of you and your make believe boyfriend." He teased.

"You hated me." She laughed.

"Never." He said shaking his head. "You were like someone I had never met. I wanted you to annoy me forever."

"Lucky you." She teased.

"Very lucky." He agreed. "Ape." He began sitting up straight and clutching her hand. "I can't ever go back to that night."

"I didn't mean to scare you." She offered softly.

"It's not your fault." He said shaking his head. "I just realized more so that I can't do life without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." AJ promised him. "I can't imagine what you were thinking."

"I was thinking about how the kids were going to grow up with parents." He told her and she frowned.

"Don't talk like that." She said shaking her head. "You'd be fine."

"No." He said shaking his head. "I was telling Dean I knew you were fine but in my head I was thinking about how I was going to get Sawyer 2.0 before the Feds so I could kill him. Then I thought maybe I'd let them help me find him and I'd kill him in custody." He said remembering. "Either way I was going to jail and I made peace with that."

"You could never leave our kids behind." AJ told him sternly.

"And what about you and our son you're carrying?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She said shaking her head. "Thinking of you in jail and our kids orphans is too upsetting. You never told me about your plan by the way."

"We're working on it. Once we decide I'll tell you." He told her.

"Are you going to use me as bait?" She asked and he glared at her. "Stupid question."

"You are never bait." He told her. "You're my wife."

"I am." AJ smiled a bit. "I really miss them." she sighed.

"Enjoy the quiet." He offered lightly. "Your dad called and said Mya kept kicking J.R's chair and they argued the entire flight."

"So cute." AJ joked and laughed.

"And then the second they landed Mya tripped, she's fine, but she wanted to go to the hospital because she swore she broke her ear." He told her and AJ laughed loudly. "Then when they got to the hotel Mya locked herself in the bathroom until J.R apologized for forcing her to kick his chair."

"Did he apologize?" AJ asked amused and smiling.

"Took him three hours but he did but that was mostly because he had to go to the bathroom." Punk told her.

"Have our parents jumped out of a window yet?" She asked seriously.

"Nah, I think they have a mini bar in their hotel." Punk said to her.

"I miss them so much." AJ sighed rubbing her stomach.

"I meant what I said, we'll go to Disney." He told her.

"Without the kids?" She asked with a laugh.

"That's what I promised, wasn't it?" He joked. "No, we'll go. All five of us."

"Five." She smiled to herself. "You know I'm so far along that even if I went into labor the baby would survive."

"I know. But we want to keep him roasting in the oven a bit longer." He told her.

"I missed my hearing." She remembered. "For work." She clarified.

"Yea, you still have your job." Punk informed her. "Though it was the last thing on my mind, the hearing went on without you which isn't fair but he was let go. The company took your word over his."

"That was easy." AJ mumbled. "I wanted to fight."

"I know." He smirked. "Me too."

"We need to start thinking about baby names." She pointed out.

"We do." He agreed. "Any ideas?"

"I like Morgan." She told him and he nodded. "I like Jason." She added. "Oh! And Nathan-"

"Hey." he interrupted. "You're naming General Hospital characters." He pointed out wisely. "No."

"How did you know?" She asked annoyed.

"I pay attention. You were watching it earlier." He said to her. "We need to be more original than that."

"I don't have that kind of energy." AJ sighed dramatically and that's when Punk's phone went off and he quickly grabbed it. "Its your mom." AJ said seeing his face time screen.

"What's wrong?" Punk asked answering the screen call and his two kids appeared.

"See! I told you I knew how to do it." J.R hissed at Mya quietly.

"You're still stupid." Mya mumbled.

"Where's Grandma?" Punk asked.

"She's sleeping." J.R whispered. "Uncle Corey is right there." he said pointing the screen at Corey who waved from the couch.

"What are you two doing up?" AJ asked snatching the phone from Punk before he could respond.

"We miss you both." J.R frowned. "We wanted to see you."

"I had an accident." Mya told her mother sadly. "I need daddy to kiss the broken bone and make it all better."

"You didn't break anything." J.R groaned.

"You're ok." Punk assured her sharing the screen with AJ now.

"What are you doing? Come to Disney." Mya suggested.

"I'd love that but I have to stay here a bit longer." AJ told her and Mya glared at her.

"That's your face." Punk told AJ.

"Is my brother there yet?" J.R asked hopefully.

"Nope." AJ smiled a bit. "He's waiting on you."

"Are you two driving everyone crazy?" Punk asked.

"A little." Mya shrugged as J.R answered "No" at the same time.

"We're going to the park tomorrow." Mya told her parents with a smile.

"That's so much fun." AJ grinned. "You should get some sleep."

"Couldn't sleep without saying I love you." Mya told her cutely.

"I love you both so much." AJ told them.

"I love you too but you have to get some sleep and give Grandma back her phone." Punk instructed them.

"Bye!" Mya and J.R waved then hung up.

"They're so cute." AJ smiled passing Punk back his phone. "This one is going to be cute too." she said gesturing to her stomach.

"How could he not be? He's mine." Punk scoffed arrogantly.

"You know, I really thought this wouldn't happen. We had so many miscarriages-" She began.

"I don't want to think back to that either." Punk said cutting her off. "Happy thoughts only."

"Happy thoughts, alright." AJ smiled closing her eyes and Punk couldn't but smile himself.

"Are you going to share your thoughts?" He asked amused.

"I'm thinking about our two year wedding anniversary." She said to him and he gave it some thought. She opened one eye and saw him visbily thinking. "You don't remember?"

"Of course I do." He scoffed then sighed. "No."

"You took me to Kofi's restaurant." She reminded him.

"I did? Oh." He said remembering and frowned. "We always end up fighting at that place. That's why we only get take out now."

"We never fight with each other." She pointed out.

"That stupid prick." Punk mumbled remembering that night. "That night brings you happy thoughts?" he asked in disbelief.

"No one has ever flown into a jealous rage over me before." AJ pointed out fondly.

"You were mad at me." He reminded her.

"I wasn't really." She shrugged.

* * *

 _"_ _ _What are you glaring at?" AJ asked as she sat across from her husband of two years.__

 _ _Dean was gearing up to finally leave the house and move on, James Sawyer was out of their lives and they had two beautiful and healthy children and now they got to celebrate their marriage of two years.__

 _ _Dean agreed to spend the night with the twins so they could have a night out, and the first stop was Kofi's where there was a table set up for them, roses and candle lit.__

 _"_ _ _I'm not glaring." He huffed as he glared over her shoulder.__

 _"_ _ _Is it me?" She asked. She had finally gotten back to her pre-baby weight which wasn't easy. She felt she was even more toned then before. She bought a special black cocktail dress that fit her like a glove but also didn't leave much to the imagination. She had wanted their second anniversary to be sexy. She hadn't felt sexy in a long time. Not since before they got married.__

 _"_ _ _No sweetheart." He smiled briefly. "You look amazing and I'm admiring the view." then he scowled behind her munching on a breadstick.__

 _"_ _ _What is the matter?" She asked with a sigh. "I just want one good night-"  
__ _  
"_ _ _That guy is looking at you." He told her honestly and AJ turned her head and sure enough as the bar was a man in a suit, probably fresh out of work, positioned facing her from behind. "No he's not." She lied with ease opening her napkin. "What should I order?" She asked looking through the menu.__

 _"_ _ _No need, I took care of the food." He said to her and she closed her menu.__

 _"_ _ _Bossy." AJ smiled as Punk peered over her shoulder. "I don't want the night ruined." She warned.__

 _"_ _ _I'm doing my job." He defended. "He's a suspicious person."__

 _"_ _ _He thinks I look good." AJ smiled turning her head to look at the man and gave him a wave which caused him to gasp and turn around.__

 _"_ _ _Don't encourage." Punk scolded.__

 _"_ _ _He turned around now." AJ smiled happily. "Now we can enjoy our night."__

 _"_ _ _I wanted-" he began and stopped when his phone rang.__

 _"_ _ _Is it the kids?" She asked concerned.__

 _"_ _ _No its the office." He said and she frowned. "I won't answer."__

 _"_ _ _Good." She said relieved.__

 _"_ _ _Anyway, I was thinking-" He began and his phone began to ring again and this time it was his boss. "It's the Chief."  
__ _  
"_ _ _Take it." She sighed.__

 _"_ _ _I'm taking it just to tell him I can't come in." He assured her standing up and grabbing his phone. He stepped outside of the restaurant to not disturb anyone eating around them.__

 _ _AJ grabbed her phone to text Dean to make sure the kids were alright and smiled when he immediately replied that they were throwing food all over. AJ gasped when she looked up and saw someone in Punk's seat who wasn't Punk.__

 _"_ _ _Hello." AJ said unsurely to the man who was just at the bar.__

 _"_ _ _You are breathtaking." The man smiled and AJ peered to the door where she could see Punk still on the phone outside.__

 _"_ _ _My husband is going to be walking back inside any second." AJ warned him. "You've already upset him."__

 _"_ _ _I can't plainly ignore a beautiful woman." The man grinned. He had to be Punk's age, maybe a tad older. He had gray streaks slicked back hair and a diamond watch on. "Your husband shouldn't have left the table. It's rude."  
__ _  
"_ _ _My husband has an important job." AJ defended.__

 _"_ _ _I run a fortune 500 company and haven't been able to check my phone once, my eyes have been on you the whole time." He smiled smugly before she could say a word Punk was back inside and yanked his chair back causing the man to fall.__

 _"_ _ _Are you insane?" The man asked standing up.__

 _"_ _ _Are you?" Punk asked immediately getting in his face.__

 _"_ _ _Phil, don't do this. I just want to have dinner." AJ pleaded jumping out of her seat butt Punk didn't take his eyes off the man.__

 _"_ _ _Do you have any idea who I am?" The man asked him.__

 _"_ _ _I don't give a shit. You've been eyeballing my wife all night." Punk spat.__

 _"_ _ _And you haven't." The man remarked and Punk shoved him to the floor.__

 _"_ _ _Phil!" AJ scolded.__

 _"_ _ _I'm calling the police." The man announced standing up.__

 _"_ _ _Good." Punk said lifting his shirt to show his badge.__

 _"_ _ _Abuse of power!" The man yelled. "I see it on the news all of the time!"  
__ _  
"_ _ _Oh please." Punk would have laughed.__

 _"_ _ _I'm really calling." The man said pulling his phone out and Punk rolled his eyes and now looked towards AJ who was furious.__

 _"_ _ _It's going to take five minutes." Punk assured her.__

 _"_ _ _You've ruined our anniversary." AJ spat. "After the crazy first two years I truly thought we could have one peaceful night." she said grabbing her jacket.__

 _"_ _ _Ape, wait-" He began following her out of the restaurant.__

 _"_ _ _Police our on their way!" The man yelled after Punk who was already out the door.__

 _"_ _ _I'm sorry! But he was in my seat!" Punk defended trying to catch up to her.__

 _"_ _ _You sound like a child." AJ scoffed closing her jacket tighter around her body. "You took a work call and you embarrassed me and yourself."__

 _"_ _ _Please, just wait." He pleaded gently grabbing her arm and she turned to face him. "I'm sorry. I wanted you to have this special night and I still have more planned and if you forgive me we can just move on to the next surprise."  
__ _  
"_ _ _It depends on the surprise." She mumbled quietly.__

 _"_ _ _I may or may not have tickets in my pockets to go see that orchestra you've been hinting out." He smiled and she gasped.__

 _"_ _ _Those tickets are impossible to get." She said stunned and Punk pulled the tickets out of the inside of his jacket.__

 _"_ _ _I had to ask Cena for a favor for these tickets. He knows someone in there or some shit." He said as she snatched the tickets from him. "You know I hate owing Cena anything."__

 _"_ _ _I know you do." She smiled reaching up and kissing him.__

 _"_ _ _Forgiven?" He asked hopefully.__

 _"_ _ _Always." She smiled looking at the tickets.__

 _"_ _ _There he is!" The man from inside yelled walking down the street with an uniformed officers.__

 _"_ _ _Ugh." Punk groaned.__

 _"_ _ _We're going to miss the show, aren't we?" She asked.__

 _"_ _ _No." He promised her.__

 _"_ _ _He assaulted me." The man told the officer.__

 _"_ _ _Look, I got up to take a call and he started harassing my wife." Punk told the young officer.__

 _"_ _ _Wife? You look like her father." The man scoffed.__

 _"_ _ _You look like you could be her grandfather." Punk shot back.__

 _"_ _ _Phil." AJ pleaded quietly.__

 _"_ _ _She waved at me inside." The man told the officer. "She's dressed like that waving at men in a bar clearly she's looking for attention she doesn't get at home." He stated and once he did Punk grabbed him and threw him up against the wall.__

 _"_ _ _Enough!" The officer yelled grabbing Punk who held his hands up as he did the officer pulled Punk's arm behind his back and began to cuff him.__

 _"_ _ _He's a US Marshal." AJ argued. "We also have tickets to a show." She added.__

 _"_ _ _He could be the President for all I care." The officer informed AJ. "He's going down town."  
__ _  
"_ _ _Good." The man said fixing his tie.__

 _"_ _ _Go to the concert." Punk ordered AJ who glared at him.  
__ _  
"_ _ _I am NEVER going to forgive you for this, Phillip Jack." She hissed ripped up the tickets.__

* * *

"Did you ever forgive me?" Punk asked her curiously.

"I did. That night. You made it up to me all night long." She remembered fondly.

"Ah, yea. My all nighter." Punk remembered fondly. "Before our children became my cock block."

"Stop." She laughed.

"It's true. Before they could walk we could have all nighters." He reminded her. "Now I'm lucky if I can get in before they wake up for school."

"You've never had a problem getting it in." She teased.

"Nope." He grinned and her face dropped. "What? What's wrong?"

"My stomach." She frowned grabbing her stomach. "I think my water just broke."

"No it's too early for that." He said pushing the nurses button rapidly.

"No, this is it." She warned him.

"What's going on?" The nurse asked rushing inside.

"Her water broke you have to fix it." Punk said nervously as the nurse pushed another button and more nurses and doctors rushed in. "She's only seven months-"

"Wait outside." A nurse ordered him.

"No." Punk said. "I have to stay with her-"

"Outside, Marshal." The nurse ordered again pushing him out the door.

"Phil?" AJ asked scared.

"I'm right here, Ape." He said from outside the door. "I'm right here!" He yelled.

Punk was peering inside as doctors and nurses rushed in and he felt his face go pale. This was out of his control and he made sure AJ followed doctors orders. They had come to far to lose their son this close.

"Did you hear me?" A nurse asked Punk and he shook his head in shock.

"The baby is coming in." She said passing Punk a gown.

"It's too soon." Punk shook his head.

"Maybe not." The nurse told him. "But ready or not here he comes. Suit up, dad."

* * *

AJ woke up in her hospital room. She was so drugged up and out of it. She peered around the room and saw Punk standing by the window with his back to her.

"What happened?" AJ asked tiredly. "Did they stop the labor? Is he ok?"

"He's right here." Punk said turning around with the baby in his arms. "We made a fat baby." He grinned proudly. "A couple of weeks early but he's ok."

"Let me hold him." AJ cried holding her arms out and Punk placed the chunky baby in her arms. "Oh, hi there." She said kissing his head. "He's ok?"

"He is." Punk confirmed. "Good thing you had a C-section because pushing him out." Punk teased making a face.

"He's perfect." AJ said in awe of him. "And you beat out your sister, you were kidnapped while still in the womb."

"Ape." Punk groaned.

"He won't remember." AJ smiled kissing his head again. "Isn't he cute?"

"He actually looks like me." Punk remarked proudly. "I was a fat baby too."

"Stop calling him fat." AJ frowned near tears. "He's chunky."

"We have to give Chunky a name though." He reminded her.

"He looks like a Giuseppe." She suggested and he laughed.

"We should wait until the drugs ware off." Punk suggested. "We're also not Italian."

"He's so mushy. Are you sure he's ok?" She asked him nervously.

"Babe, he's lazy." Punk informed her and she eyed him. "When they pulled him out he wasn't crying and I was freaking. He was sleeping."

"He was what?" She asked with a laugh.

"Sleeping! You were awake but probably can't remember much from it, maybe tomorrow when you've slept this off a bit but he was sleeping. They pinched his butt to wake him up."

"My poor baby." AJ cooed holding him close.

"Poor baby? The nurses have been fawning over him." He scoffed. "Lucky baby is more like it." He added and she glared at him. "Kidding." he added quickly.

"What are we naming him?" She asked.

"What about Duncan." He suggested.

"Never." She replied back. "Max?"

"Short for what?" He asked an she shrugged.

"Just Max." She said surely then looked down at their son. "We did really good."

"We did." He agreed smiling. "You did actually. I just stood by your head and tried not to faint."

"Did you?" She asked.

"No." He defended. "Almost." He added quietly. "I like Max."

"J.R, Mya and Max." AJ smiled. "It fits."

"I wish they were here." Punk said to her.

"Me too." She agreed. "I just keep thinking that Max deserves our undivided attention for a bit first."

"I got coffee-" Dean announced walking in the room then dropped the coffee tray in his hands. "What the hell is that?"

"What do you mean?" AJ asked offended. "It's your third godson."

"You were pregnant when I left." Dean said stunned.

"It's been a busy few hours." Punk said as Dean walked over.

"Can I?" Dean asked holding his arms out and Punk took Max from AJ and placed him in Dean's arms. "Oh, sweet you had a fat baby." he grinned happily.

"He's not fat." AJ cried.

"She's emotional." Punk whispered to Dean.

"He's early and he's all fat." Dean said as the baby rested in his arms. "Fat baby's are awesome."

"Phil." AJ cried grabbing a tissue.

"What's his name?" Dean asked.

"Max." Punk told him.

"Max Dean." AJ added.

"Oh, yea." Punk said with a laugh. "We wanted him to have your name in some way."

"No kidding, really?" Dean asked in awe.

"Yea." Punk nodded.

"Hey there little Dean." Dean grinned.

"Max." AJ corrected.

"He looks more like a Dean." Dean shrugged. "You guys always manage to make something awesome happen during rough times."

"We do." AJ agreed.

"I need more coffee." Punk said.

"Me too!" AJ yelled startling all of them but only stirring Max.

"His hearing is good." Dean said to Punk.

"I've been waiting months. Lots of coffee." She told him and he nodded.

"Me too." Dean added.

"Anything else?" Punk mocked.

"Donut." AJ added.

"I won't say no to a donut." Dean added.

"I'm going to end up at Dunkin." Punk mumbled.

"Don't leave the hospital." AJ pleaded fearfully.

"I won't." He assured her and shot her a wink before leaving the room.

"We didn't even ask you if you'd be ok being his godfather." AJ said to Dean.

"Are you kidding me? I'd be insulted if it wasn't me." Dean said to him. "I plan on hanging around Chicago anyway, even after all of this."

"Really?" AJ asked with a smile.

"Yea I mean, I met Renee, I've bonded with the kids I don't want to blow them off. They're cool." Dean shrugged.

"You're a really good man." AJ told him. "And you have a home with us forever."

"I don't think I can live in your basement forever even though it is nice." He teased. "I'll always be close."

"There's two houses up for sale on the block and I know you can afford it you don't spend any money." AJ told him.

"Would you relax? You just had a kid." Dean laughed. "He's chunky."

"I get it." AJ scowled. "You're going to give him a complex."

"J.R is going to be so excited." Dean smirked thinking about how excited J.R would in fact be. "Mya not so much."

"She'll get used to him." AJ said surely. "My girl is smart."

"She is." Dean agreed and passed Max back to AJ. "The twins were always crying. This one is chill."

"Yes he is." AJ said relieved. "I deserve a chill baby."

"It's going to be all over soon." Dean assured her.

"I've heard that before." AJ said to him.

"No, really. We have a plan." He told her.

"I keep hearing about this plan. All I know is this plan better happen by tomorrow or me and Max are moving to Disney with Mya and J.R." She warned.

"I'm down to moving with Disney." Dean grinned sitting in the chair Punk was in. "Cute fat baby." he said looking at Max and AJ glared at him.

"Call my baby fat one more time." She warned him coldly.

"I said cute!" He argued.


End file.
